Lost
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Lyric Parker finds out she's a mutant while surfing with her friend and ends up at the Xavier Insitute. She makes friends with the fellow teenage mutants and meets the love of her life. Please guys you've gotta review! the story has been done for months!
1. Lyric (1-2)

Disclaimer- X-Men don't belong to me. Its mostly movie based and everything I have about Kurk/Nightcrawler is from the new TV show "X-Men Evolution". PS- Lyric, Mrs. Parker and Sierra belong to me.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
**Chapter One**  
Lyric Parker looked at the sky slowly turning black.  
  
"You coming Ric?" her friend Sierra asked holding two surf boards.  
  
"Yeah sure," Sierra smiled and pushed the second board to Lyric. Both girls ran into the cool, choppy water and swam out to wait for some good waves.  
  
Lyric looked at the sky again. It was now black and the water was very choppy now.  
  
"Sierra I think we should head back in now,"  
  
"Me too. But I'm gonna catch a wave in,"   
  
"Whatever," Lyric started to paddle in to shore while Sierra started to ride a wave.   
  
"Uh...Lyric?" Lyric turned in time to see a huge wave shallow Sierra.  
  
"Sierra!" Lyric jumped off her board and into the water. She felt around for a body. Hair, skin, wetsuit anything. Nothing. Suddenly she felt a pain in her head. Something like a migrain. The pain was overweleming. Somehow she realesed it. As it left her head it made a high-pitch sound. Within seconds an image popped into her head. It was Sierra still attached to the board but was still underneth the water. Lyric swam to the surface for air then again dove under water to the body. She couldn't lift her dying friend. She didn't know how or why but Sierra's body slowly lifted out of the water to the board and a wave washed her to shore. Lyric then couldn't find the surface. She was too far under. ~I'm gonna die~ was the first thing that entered her brain. Another feeling came over her. She looked at her hands which were gone. Finally she closed her eyes passing out and disappeared.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
(Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters)  
  
Scott Summers tightly clenched his eyes as he switched from his night goggle to the sunglasses.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" he turned to the bed where his fiance Jean Grey was starting to wake. "Its 7:00 am."  
  
"I know, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a jog. I don't have to teach today,"  
  
"Okay. Want some company?"  
  
"No. Go back to sleep," he kissed her forehead and headed for the door. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Scott instead of joggng walked to the beach which was just off the school property. As he walked along it something caught his eye at the edge of the water. When he approched it he saw it was a body of a girl. He ran to her side and took her wrist in his hand. "Okay she has a pulse good." he scooped the girl into his arms and walked back to the school. 


	2. Meeting (3-4)

**Chapter Three**  
(two hours later at the school)  
Lyric's mind slowly started to wake up. Her mind was fuzzy and her head hurt. She blinked a few times the opened her eyes. She was what looked like a recovery room. An IV was sticking in her arm. She looked around the room and saw a guy, older than her by a few years, sitting on a chair. Brown bangs hung over sunglasses with dark red lenses, which made it impossible to tell if he was awake.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked outloud hoping they guy would hear her.  
  
"Huh?" he kind of stumbled awake.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,"  
  
"Where the hell is that?"  
  
"New York,"  
  
Lyric was hit with shock. ~How can I be in New York when I live in California?~  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You were found on the beach. Are you okay?"  
  
"I, I don't know,"  
  
Just then Jean came in. "You're awake. Good morning. I'm Dr. Grey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Confused. Am I hurt?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"My mom. Can I call me parents real quick?"  
  
"Sure," a cell phone floated from a table to her hand. Lyric jumped a little. "We'll answer your questions when your done." Jean replied.  
  
With shaky hands Lyric dialed her home number.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello this is the Parker residence, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Mom its Lyric,"  
  
"Hey sweetie. I heard about Sierra,"  
  
"Really? Uh...Last I heard she was fine,"  
  
"Oh well someone told you wrong honey,"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's deaf,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doctors said that it was because something some sound broke her ear drums,"  
  
"I..I I gotta go," she clicked the phone off and dropped it. "Its my fault."  
  
"What is?"   
  
"My friend...I did something to her, now she's deaf,"  
  
"How did you do that to her?"   
  
"She was drowning, I couldn't find her. I shot something from my forehead. A sound then I, I know this sounds crazy but I think I turned into the water,"  
  
"That doesn't sound crazy," Jean said. "Its good you washed up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How 'bout you get dressed and I'lls show you around," Lyric's clothes floated to her and Jean and Scott left the room.  
  
**Chapter Four**  
"This is a school for mutants," Jean explained as she lead Lyric around the school. "here we teach the kids how to use their powers and control them. The younger ones have regular classes and can stay on to teach if they like or go out into the world."  
  
"This is all so amazing. I mean I never knew anything like this was possible,"  
  
"You're welcome to stay. In fact I suggest you do. Did you just find out about your powers?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then you'll fit in. Everyone here has a gift,"  
  
"Mornings Ms. Grey," a girl around 17 or 18 with short brown hair came to her.  
  
"Morning Kitty, this is Lyric,"  
  
"Hi. Oh I like your hair,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Here," Kitty brought her backpack around and without opening the closed backpack, she stuck her hand through the material and pulled out a mirror.  
  
"Thanks," Lyric took the mirror and saw her once black hair was now dark blue with on white streek through it. She handed the mirror back to Kitty.  
  
"Well I gotta jet. I'm already late,"  
  
"Bye Kitty," Jean and Lyric watched Kitty phase through a wall into the next room. "So are you gonna stay?"   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"We can help you with your powers. You can find out how powerful you are and learn to control it,"  
  
"I guess I'll stay. I have no where else to go,"  
  
Jean smiled. "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen,"  
  
"So you won't need classes. Well I need to talk to the Professor and get you a room. I guess you can walk around the grounds. I'll get to you when you have a room,"  
  
"Thanks," Jean walked away leaving Lyric alone in the empty hallway.   
  
Lyric wondered outside and to the stables.  
  
"Hey fella," she walked up to a black horse who was sticking its head out the stall. "What's your name?" she ran her hand through its black mane.  
  
"His name is Raven," Lyric turned to the voice and saw it was the same guy who was waiting in her room when she woke.  
  
"Oh. He's beutiful," she continued to pet him and the guy came next to her.  
  
"I'm Scott," he extended his hand to her and she shook it.   
  
"I'm Lyric,"  
  
"Do you ride?"  
  
"Not since I was a kid. Who found me?" she wanted to know now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me I was found at the beach. Who found me?"  
  
"I did actually,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
~"Lyric,"~ she heard someone say in her head.   
  
"What is it?" Scott noticed she looked startled.  
  
"Someone's in my head,"  
  
"Its probably Jean. Just listen,"  
  
~"Lyric, meet me in the TV room,"~  
  
"I gotta go Scott, see ya,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Lyric jogged tot he building which wasn't far and the walked to the TV room where Jean was waiting.  
  
"I have a room for you,"  
  
They walked dwon another long hallway.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Scott. Why does he wear those red sunglasses?"  
  
"His mutation. Red beams come from his eyes. With out the glasses or visers he could blast a hole through a mountain,"  
  
"He can't control it?"  
  
"No. He had a head injury when he was young. Now its like permently on," there was an akward silence until they stopped at a door. "This is your room. You'll be sharing with Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue. Bobby, Remy and Kurk are next door."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Down the hall with Scott,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well I have to teach a class, I'll see you later,"  
  
"Bye," Jean disappeared down the hall and Lyric opened the door.  
  
Upon entering she saw a girl her age sitting at a desk. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and two white streeks hung over the paper she was writing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The girl was startled a little bit but recovered quickly. "Hi."  
  
"Sorry if I barged in but Jean told me I'd be bunking here,"  
  
"Oh right. She told me eariler," she got up putting long black gloves on and walked up to Lyric. "Ah'm Rogue." she extended her hands.  
  
"Lyric,"  
  
"Ah like your hair,"  
  
"Thanks. So what's up with the gloves?"  
  
"Oh, its my power. When Ah touch people Ah take their energy and memories. In mutants Ah take their powers,"  
  
"Can you control it?"  
  
"No. Well for about a year Ah've been able to contan it in my hands,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is I can turn into water and I can shoot something out of my head like echo-location,"  
  
"Wow. How long have you had it?"  
  
"I found out about it like yesterday,"  
  
"Don't worry. They can help you here,"  
  
"Knock, knock,"  
  
"Come in," Rogue saw past Lyric that it was her boyfriend Bobby. "Lyric this is Bobby. Bobby this is Lyric,"  
  
"Hi. Lyric that's a pretty name,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Well I came to ask you ifyou wanna come to lunch. You wanna come too Lyric?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Cool you can meet everyone," 


	3. Any Plans? (4-5)

**Chapter Four**  
(at the cafiteria)  
"Everyone this is Lyric," Rogue introduced as they sat down.  
  
"Hello I"m Kurt," Lyric looked up at the dark-haired boy with the German accent.  
  
"Hi," she replied back.  
  
"And thats Jubilee, Kitty and Remy," Rogue finished.  
  
"So do you all have powers?"   
  
"Of course," Jubilee answered.  
  
"Well what are they,"  
  
Remy picked up a plastic spoon from his tray. "See that bee?"   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
He arched his arm a little. His red eyes glowed as a blue light flowed through his hand to the spoon and he released it. The spoon flew threw the air at an amazing speed hitting the bee with a small explsion.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Aw Remy juz likez to show off," Kurt said. In the blink of an eye Kurt disappeared and a second ater appeared back.   
  
"So you can be invisable?"  
  
"No, I can tranzport myzelf,"  
  
"Jubilee what can you do?"  
  
"I can't really do it here. There's not enough room and too many people. I'll show you later. Since we're on the subject of powers what's yours?"  
  
"Something with water. I know I can trun into water,"  
  
"Rogue," the table truned to Ororo. "You got a letter from Logan."  
  
"Thanks," she took the letter from her hand.  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Ororo caught site of Lyric. "I'm Ororo."  
  
"Lyric,"  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't stay. I only came to give Rogue that letter. I was in the middle of class. I'll see you later," she walked off after apoligizing once more.  
  
"Guys I'm gonna head out for a while. I just need to think. I'll see you guys later," Lyric excused her self from the table and walked outside.   
  
She found herself at a small pound in the middle of the grounds. Curiosity got the best of her. She put her hand above the water and consintrated. The water came up in the shape of a spher. She smiled. The water took the form of her face. She then thought about Sierra and how the deafness was her fault. The water then took the shape of Sierra drowning. Tears rolled off her cheeks. She heard footsteps but ignored them until a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and the water spher dropped. Her hands went up and the splash avoided her and the person behind her.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you,"  
  
"Scott,"  
  
"Practicing your power?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What was that in the water?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied quickly.  
  
"Anyway I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"What about Jean?"  
  
"She's busy tonight. We'd just be going as friends,"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
A smile graced Scott's face. "Well Scott I gotta go. I need to settle in." without saying goodbye Lyric left.  
  
**Chapter Five**  
Lyric opened the door to her room and found Rogue sitting at the desk again.  
  
"What are you wokring on?" Lyric asked.  
  
"Well now I'm writting Logan back,"  
  
"Who's Logan?"  
  
"A friend. He save my life a few time. He's also a mutant but left tofind out some stuff,"  
  
"Oh," Lyric walked to an empty bed. "Is this mine?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," Rogue said placing the letter in the envolpe.  
  
When the door opened a tall, dark figure walked in.  
  
"Hey Kid,"   
  
Rogue smiled at the sound of the voice. "Logan!" she jumped out of the chair and into his arms. "I thought you weren't coming back for another month,"  
  
"Change of planes. Decided to stay for a while. 'Sides I think Scott wants his motorcyle back,"  
  
"Thats great. Well Logan this is Lyric, she's gonna be here for a while,"  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," he replied back. "I've gotta head out to talk to the Professor. See ya," Logan left closing the door.  
  
"So thats Logan?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"He's cute,"  
  
"I know. But I've got Bobby and Logan likes Jean,"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yeah, but he knows she's in love with Scott,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So your first day here. Got any planes?"  
  
"Actually I'm going out tonight-"  
  
"With..." Rogue asked with child anticipation.  
  
"Scott. He told me Jean was busy tonight so-"  
  
"You don't seem to thrilled about it,"  
  
"Its not that. Its just that I have alot of things on my mind lately,"  
  
"Then why'd you say you'd go?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about him," 


	4. Dinner (6-7)

**Chapter Six**  
(6:00pm)  
Lyric flopped on the couch next to Kitty.  
  
"Are those two, or four should I say, always at it?" Lyric said referring to Jubilee and Remy's makeout session on the recliner along with Rogue and Bobby making out on the other couch.  
  
"Well ever since Rogue was able to control the power in her face her and Bobby are always at it. But Jubilee is just a slut," both girls giggled.  
  
"Kitty," they turned to Kurt's voice. But instead of seeing the good looking 17 year old they saw an alien looking figure. He had short blue fur covering his body. Yellow eyes looked at them as two long fingers settled on the bakc of the couch and a long blue tail twitched.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't find my human watch,"  
  
Kitty smiled holding up a yellow watch.  
  
"Where did you find that?"  
  
"Your room,"  
  
"I looked there,"  
  
"Kurt when were you last human?"  
  
"Thiz afternoon. Right after you came to my room and...oh yeah," she handed the watch to him. When he put it on and pressed a button the alien features melted into the dark haired boy who Lyric met eariler that day.  
  
"Come here," Kitty grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling hin in for a kiss. Kurt then disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Kitty. Soon the two started kissing.  
  
"I think I'll wait for Scott," Lyric said to no one getting up and walking down the hall.  
  
"Lyric!" she turned to Scott coming towards her. "You ready?"  
  
"I guess. Is this okay waht I'm wearing?"  
  
"Yeah. Its just a casual place," she followed him to the garage and he walked to his motercycle.  
  
"A motorcycle?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott climbed on and Lyric after.   
  
"Hold on,"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Just hold on to me,"  
  
"Okay," she slipped her arms tightly around his waist and he took off.  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
(resterant)  
Lyric took a sip from her water. "Thanks for dinner."  
  
"Thanks for coming,"  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Through the glasses,"  
  
"Mostly red. Its almost like being color blind,"  
  
"What color are your eyes?"  
  
"I can remeber tht they're blue. Like your hair," he reached out and touched a strand. She laughed softly.  
  
"I highly doubt it. I don't even know how it turned out that way,"  
  
"Probably stress from using your power the first time,"  
  
"That explains the white but not the blue,"  
  
"Its pretty,"  
  
"Thanks," there was a silence for a few minutes until Lyric broke it. "How long have you been with Jean?"  
  
"Couple of years,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Scott noticed Lyric's water was empty. "Do you wan more water?"  
  
"I can get it," she placed her hand above the glass and it slowly filled.  
  
After ten more minutes of small talk they finished their dinner and headed out.  
  
"Wow," Lyric said looking at the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The stars. We don't have these back home,"  
  
"I never really noticed,"  
  
"Have you ever taken your glasses off and just looked up?"  
  
"No," he got on the bike.  
  
"Does it hurt your eyes?" she got on the back.  
  
"It hurts me inside. The sky is the only thing i can look that can't be hurt," he started the engine. "Hold on." she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder as he sped off. 


	5. Movie and John? (8)

**Chapter Eight**  
(the school 9:00pm)  
"Thanks again for dinner," Lyric said to Scott.  
  
"Anytime,"  
  
"Well this is my room. I'll see you tomorrow," she walked in closing the door.  
  
"So how was it?" Lyric was greeted by Rogue.  
  
"What do you mean 'how did it go'? We went to dinner, noting happened,"  
  
"ANyway we're getting read to watch a few movies wanna join?"  
  
"What movies?"  
  
"Psycho 1, 2, and four,"  
  
"Am I gonna be stuck sitting alone while the 6 love birds amke out?"  
  
"No. The guys like the whole blood-and-guts-naked-woman-being-killed-in-the-shower thing,"  
  
"Come on, movie's starting," Jubilee said opening the door popping her head in.  
  
"Okay," Rogue and Lyric followed Jubilee to the TV room where the boys and Kitty were waiting. Jubilee walked to an awaiting Remy in the chair and sat in his lap. Rogue sat next to Bobby and Kitty was already with Kurt. Lyric took a seat on the couch and focused on the movie.  
  
****  
(Roswell, New Mexico)  
A woman in her late twenties-early thirties walked into a large room where a boy around 19 or 20 was sitting.  
  
"You're John right? Sorry I"m late,"  
  
"Look I know perfectly well who and what you are. Why don't you just show your real form?"  
  
"If thats the way you want it," her features shifted from a normal looking woman. Her skin tone turned dark blue with few scales, once green eyes melted into yellow and her long blond hair srunk to red hair. "Lets do business."  
  
****  
(12:00am the school)  
"Lights out," Ororo said flicking the TV off.  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Because other people want to sleep and they can't do that with the TV on,"  
  
The seven teenagers got up and started walking to their rooms. "And stay in your own rooms. Remy and Kurt!" Ororo called after them.  
  
They did as they were told. Boys drifted to their room and the girls to theirs.   
  
"Anyone tired?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yes," everyone replied back.  
  
"Well I'm not," Kitty headed for the door.  
  
"But Ororo said to stay in our rooms,"  
  
"No, she told Remy and Kurt to," she phased through the wall to the next room.   
  
"Slut," Jubilee mumbled turning the late off. 


	6. A Little Mishap (9-11)

**Chapter Nine**  
(Roswell New Mexico)  
"Pyro," Mystique said as a fireball flew across the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Destroying the room doesn't help,"  
  
"Look, I want your 'friend' to get here. I'm tired of waiting,"  
  
"Well you're going to wait boy," she walked to thew window looking out. A few seconds later she felt her blond hair pulled back.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" she pulled away.  
  
"Stay in that form. You're beutiful in blue,"  
  
"That's none of you business," she snapped back and walked to another room.  
  
"Damn it!" he threw a fire ball out the window.  
  
***  
(next day at the school)  
"What do you want me to do?" Lyric asked as she sat in a chair across from Jean.  
  
"See that cup?" a cup of water floated to her.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Bring the water out of it,"  
  
"Okay," Lyric placed a hand above the glass and concentrated. A small ball of water floated above it. "Wow."  
  
"That's good,"  
  
"I've done this before,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yesterday. Then a picture formed," the same picture of Sierra drowning appeared.  
  
"That picture?" when Jean said the words the picture faded and the ball dropped splashing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lyric said trying wipe the water  
  
"Its okay. I know what your going through,"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When I was ten my best friend died in my arms,"  
  
"But that wasn't your fault. Because of me Sierra...she's-" Lyric gripped the arms of the chair. A familar pain returned to her head. "Get down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me,"  
  
The throbbing pain from her head released. When this happened Jean ducked under the table. THe sound hit the wall which was no more than 13feet from Lyric and bounced back. An image of the wall and Jean under the table ran through her head. The sound caused Lyric to fly across the room and hit the other wall.  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
(1 hour later)  
Lyric's eyes shot opened as her mind played back what had happened.  
  
"Shh. Its okay," she felt a warm, strong hand go over hers.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here,"  
  
"Jean. Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She managed to put up a mental block,"  
  
Lyric felt two tear drops escape her eyes and role down her cheeks. "Hey, she's fine."  
  
"But if she got hurt... it would've been my fault!" she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Lyric," he placed his finger tips on her cheek and gently pulled her face to him. "Don't cry. It's not your fault-"  
  
"Scott, anytime I think of Sierra I get that pain and that thing, that noise comes out. I get an image and the force..." more tears rolled off her face.  
  
"Come here," he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest. He could feel her tear drops seep through his shirt. "Its okay." he stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
(later that day)  
"Put up another set," Remy said to Bobby.  
  
Bobby walked to the fence placing a hand above it. A line of six ice figures popped up on the fence. He then walked back to where Remy, Jubilee and Rogue were standing.  
  
Remy picked up six rocks.  
  
"Remy, can I try?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Jubilee walked ot the standing point where Remy had been. She pointed her hand to the first figure. A bean of asorted lights(fireworks) hit it and shattered it.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Lyric?" Bobby asked Rogue.  
  
"No. Something happened?"  
  
"Remy said he saw Jean wheeling her to the lower levels,"  
  
"I hope she's alright,"  
  
***  
(Flight 123 To Westchester New York)  
"Would you like a drink Miss?" a flight attenedant asked Raven(Mystique).  
  
"No. Thank you. John?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"I'm James, if you need anything just ask,"  
  
"Thank you," James walked away. "Happy humans make me sick." Raven slunked back into the chair.  
  
"Is your friend meeting us?"  
  
"FOr the last time yes," 


	7. A Fight Between Lovers (12)

**Chapter Twelve**  
(at the school)  
"I saw you kissing Sarah!" Jubilee shot fireworks at Remy but he dodged it.  
  
"I didn't kiss her, she kiseed me,"  
  
"I'm sure," she through more fireworks at him.  
  
"Will you stop it! I didn't do it!"  
  
"Remy, you hurt me and I can't be in a relationship where someone gets hurt," she put up a light formation in the shape of a broken heart and left his room.  
  
Remy could feel tears forming in his red eyes but wouldn't let them fall. He looked at his dresser where playing cards wre. Out of frustration he picked up Ace of hearts. He looked at it as his eyes glowed. The blue light went down his arm to his hand. He threw the card throught Jubilee's heart and it went threw the window exploding.  
  
***  
Jubilee threw the door of her room open and feel on her bed still in tears.  
  
"Jubilee?" She gasped when she saw Lyric sitting on the desk. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Whats wrong?" she walked and sat next to Jubilee.   
  
"Its Remy," she wiped the tears away.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Oh he just fine. But I saw him kissing Sarah,"  
  
"Who's Sarah?"  
  
"She's that really tall girl with bones coming from her shoulder,"  
  
"Are you sure you saw that?"  
  
"Yes. How could he do this to me. I love and I thought he loved me," she started crying again.  
  
"It'll be okay,"  
  
"Can I be alone for a while?"  
  
"Yeah sure,"  
  
Lyric got up and walked out. When she closed the door behind her and turned she bumped into someone. "Sorry." It was Rogue.  
  
"That's okay. How you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. Why?"  
  
"Bobby told me that Remy told him that he saw Jean taking you to the lower levels,"  
  
"Yeah. I just had a backfire with my power. I'm fine,"   
  
"Good," 


	8. Late Night Talk and A Secret (13-14)

**Chapter Thirteen**  
(Central Park, New York that night)  
SNAP!  
  
John turned to the sound with a fireball in his hand.  
  
"Put that out!" Mystique snapped grabbing his wrist and pulling it down.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Someone knows we're here," John got another fireball ready.   
  
"Only one person knows that," they heard a voice say from the tree. A dark figure jumped down. "And thats me."  
  
***  
(the school)  
"Rogue?" Lyric whispered. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah," both girls sat up hearing faint squeaking coming from the next room or from down the hall.  
  
"Is it Kurt and Kitty?"  
  
"No. Kurt doesn't have squeaky bed. Remy does but him and Jubilee aren't even talking,"  
  
"I know. She's been in here all day. She cried herself to sleep,"  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"She said Remy kissed another girl. Sarah I think,"  
  
"I know who you're talking about. Sarah will do that. She dated Bobby for a while the he saw her kissing John and he dumped her,"  
  
"Who's John?"  
  
"He was a student here,"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Him and Bobby were best friends until John started dating Sarah. He broke off the friendship. After John graduated he moved to Roswell," the squeaking started to get louder. "You know who it is don't you?"  
  
"Yes and I can't take it anymore!" Lyric got out of ther bed.   
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue followed her as Lyric headed for the door.   
  
"I don't care if Scott and Jean are engaged the squeaking is too much," both girls walked out heading for the TV room.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Rogue asked as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to wait it out,"  
(Ten minutes later)  
"Rogue," Rogue was sleeping holding her head up with her hand. "Rogue." Lyric shook the part of her arm covered with a cloth night gown.  
  
"What?" she jumped awake.   
  
"Hear that?"  
  
"What? I don't hear anything,"  
  
"Exactly. It stopped,"   
  
"Good. Can we go to sleep now?"  
  
"You go ahead. I'm not tired anymore,"  
  
"Whatever," Rogue forced herself off the couch and drug herself to the room. Lyric leaned back on the couch. She then heard footsteps coming from the hall way. A figure walked in and sat on the couch next to her not noticing her.   
  
"That seats not taken if your wondering," the figure jumped up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"No its okay. I didn't see you," by the sound of his voice she heard it was Scott. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Squeaky bed,"  
  
"Remy and Jubilee?"  
  
"No. You and Jean,"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Jubilee and Remy aren't even talking. Its just common sense. 'Sides after the squeaking stops you magicly come out of a room down the hall where the nose was coming from," he looked at her funny. "I'm nineteen Scott. Not stupid."  
  
"Well sorry if I..we woke you,"  
  
"Its okay. I wasn't tired anyway,"  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Still thinking of Sierra. I mean I can't even call to seee if she's all right. She's deaf,"  
  
"You don't even know if her deafness is permentent. I mean it could only be a temporary thing,"  
  
"How did you get your power Scott?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When did you get it? Did you hurt anyone?"  
  
"It was at my high school prom. I got into a fight with my girl friend and I blasted a whole through the boys bathroom into the girls,"  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"See? Thats what makes it lucky. I know this isn't a temporary thing,"  
  
"I didn't mean your power. You're most likly stuck with it the rest of your life. We just have to learn to deal with these things,"   
  
"Do you know what the worst part of it was?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"The last words she ever heard me say was 'whatever'. Can you believe that? 'Whatever'. I wish I could just tell her that I'm sorry for making her life a living hell 'cause I know that it is now," she felt a tear drop roll off her cheek. "Look at me. I'm like a baby." she wiped it away.  
  
"No you're not,"   
  
"What about you? Do you ever cry?"  
  
"Sometimes,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lots of reasons,"  
  
"I've got all night,"  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
(next morning)  
"Hey Jubbs time to wake up," Kitty tossed a pillow on top of her.   
  
"I'm not getting up," she tossed it back.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I don't want to see Remy thats why,"   
  
"Jubilee I know there's something more than that kiss holding you back," Kitty sat next to Jubilee's laying body. "You've been crying for two days." Jubilee rolled over.   
  
"I have good reason to,"  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it,"  
  
"Jubilation Lee. We've never kept secrets from each other. Why should you start now?"  
  
"You really want to know why I don't wanna see Remy? You're right its more than that kiss. I know Sarah's just a bitch and she does that to people. The real reason why I don't want to see him is because..." she took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup. The slut is finally knocked up. Now you know,"  
  
"You're not a slut. I mean me and Kurt are at it just as much as you and Remy. This is great news why don't you want to tell him?"  
  
"Because. I know he'll just run away and leave me,"  
  
"He won't leave you. He loves you,"  
  
"Kitty do you even know what happens when a guy finds out his girlfriend is having a baby? He splits. He can't take the commetment,"  
  
"Remy's different. You know that too. You're just saying that because you see it on TV. You know for a fact Remy won't leave you,"  
  
"Then I'm scared. I'm nineteen Kitty. Remy's twenty. I'm sure he wants to see the world and do stuff before settling down with a kid,"  
  
"Just tell him. he'll understand,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I'm getting breakfast," Kitty started for the door.  
  
"Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone yet,"  
  
"I won't. That's your job," 


	9. Secret Uncovered (15)

**Chapter Fifteen**  
Remy picked up a handful of stones, throwing them one by one into the water with small explosions.  
  
"Hey," Bobby came up to him.  
  
"Go away," Remy threw another stone in.  
  
"Everyone knows what you did,"  
  
"What I did?!" Remy was now facing Bobby.   
  
"Good now I have your attention," he grinned.  
  
Remy growled and faced the water again. Bobby placed his hand on the water and froze it.  
  
"Fine!" Remy gave up in anger. "What do you want?!"  
  
"To tell you that you're lucky,"  
  
"Why? Because the woman I love isn't talking to me?"  
  
"No because you can have the woman you love,"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You have Jubilee in everyway. Mind, body and soul. Don't let her get away,"  
  
"I'm trying not to. Its just that Sarah, she ruined every thing,"  
  
"Go talk to her,"  
  
"Last time I did I almost got my head blasted off,"   
  
"Here," in his hand Bobby made an ice formation of a dozen roses and handed them to Remy.  
  
"Won't they melt?"  
  
"Naw. Go get her,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
***  
(Jubilee's room)  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Go away," was Jubilee's response.   
  
"I know you don't mean that," when she reconized the voice as Remy's she turned from facing the window.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sit down," she sat up making room for him.  
  
"Here," he gave her the ice roses.   
  
"Thank you, they're beutiful,"  
  
"Okay I need to do this," Remy got off the bed and down on one knee.   
  
"Remy..."  
  
"Jubilee, you've made me so happy and I know you saw me and Sarah but she kissed me. The truth is I love you and need you, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he took the high school ring off a chain on his neck. "I couldn't afford an engagement ring so I hope this will do."  
  
''Remy.." she sat down next to him. "Yes." he put the ring on her finger, then kissed her deeply, tears starting to flow. She pulled away. "Remy, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?" she took his hands and put them on her stomach.  
  
"I'm having a baby,"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"A baby, I was afraid to tell you-" he cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"Why?" he held her head in his hands.  
  
"I don't know," he kissed her again. "I thought you'd leave me."  
  
"Not now Jubilee, not ever," he kissed her forehead. "We're gonna be together the rest of our lives." 


	10. Controlled Power and Forbidden Touch (16...

**Chapter Sixteen**  
(Pool ready-room)  
"Jean, do I have to do this?" Lyric begged as she lowered herself to the pool.  
  
~We need to figure out about this echo-location of yours. I'll be down here and set up somthing for you to try to use your power on. When or if you see something tell me. You ready?~ Jean told her through her telepithy.  
  
Lyric gave a thumbs up and dove under the water. She focused her thoughts on Sierra but then let go of it. When she thought of Sierra it was pain. I need to focus on something, something that isn't painful. Scott! That's it! she focused on Scott. She tried to picture what his eyes looked like. How blue they were. She then felt this power. This controlable power in her forhead. She released it into the Olymic sized pool. It was a high pitched humming. A few seconds later the sound came back giving her a picture of a cone formation. She smiled coming out of the water.  
  
"What did you see?" Jean was now at her end of the pool.   
  
"A, a formation, pyamid. And Jean I, I, I controlled, before I was thinking of Sierra and how it was my fault... but I just thought of Sc- uh my family and I controlled it!"  
  
"That's great,"   
  
"I've gotta tell everyone," she headed towards the locker room dripping wet.  
  
"Wait, don't you want a towel?"  
  
"No thanks, I can handle it," she absorbed the water from her skin and hair to her hand in the form of a water ball.   
  
"Here," Jean took the ball with her mind and lead it to the pool and Lyric disappeared.  
  
**Chapter Seventeen**  
Lyric walked into her room and found the three couples on different positions. Bobby and Rogue were on Rogue's bed Kitty was levatating in a sitting postition behind Kurt playing with his tail and Jubilee and Remy were standing near the window. "Hey..whats going on?"  
  
"You're just in time," Jubilee said. "Remy and I have an announcement." Lyric took a seat on her bed where she had a view of the couple. "Uh there's no easy way to explain this but, Remy asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
"Congradulations," "This is great," were the type of responses that were going on.  
  
"Wait thats not the best part yet," Remy interrupted holding Jubilee's hand.   
  
"Vell vhat iz the best part?" Kurt asked.  
  
"We're having a baby," that was followed by more of the same reactions  
  
"Boy or girl?" Rogue asked over the talking.  
  
"We don't know yet,"  
  
"When are you due?"   
  
"Eight monthes. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Lyric said. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"Once again we don't know yet but we're working on it. We'll probably have it after the baby."  
  
"Well what are you gonna do about the X-Men?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I can still do it but after the baby is born,"  
  
"Whats the X-Men?" Lyric was unaware of the group mentioned.  
  
"The X-Men is a group of mutants that help other mutants or people. We're all in training for it," Bobby explained.  
  
"Well who's a part of it?"  
  
"Uh.. Jean, Scott, Ororo and Logan,"  
  
"You should apply for it,"  
  
***  
(an old wearhouse in Time Square)  
"Toad has a plan for what we're going to do with them," Mystique explained to John.  
  
"Well whats the brilliant plan?"  
  
"See this chip?" Toad picked up a chip the size of a dime showing it to John.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"It can control the mind of any of the X-men,"  
  
"Thats all good and nice but how do you expect to get it in their head?"  
  
Mystique smiled. "Thats why tomorrow we're taking the younger ones."  
  
"Taking?"   
  
"Yes,that's why we need you,"  
  
**Chapter Eighteen**  
(at the school)  
"Scott," Lyric ran out to the garge trying to find him.  
  
"Here," he stood up from behind his motercycle.   
  
"Hey," she walked up to him.   
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, I just came to tell you something,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did it,"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I controlled my echo-location!"  
  
"That's great. How'd you do it?   
  
"Well before I was thinking of Sierra and that was pain and I figured that out, so I thought about you- uh..I mean... I gotta go," she regreted what she had said.   
  
"Wait," he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You thought of me?"  
  
"Kinda had to...you're the only thing in my life that doesn't hurt right now-" she was cut off with him kissing her. His lips were pressed to hers and she slipped her toung in his mouth. He did the same then she pulled away. "I, I gotta go." she ran out the door leading to the mansion.  
  
***  
(Jean's class room)  
"Logan, come in,"  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"Its part of being telepathic," she got up from her desk walking to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Not really, just came to say hello,"  
  
"Thats not like whats on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Out there while you were gone?"  
  
"No I didn't, I think I'll stick around here for a while. I've got what I need,"  
  
"Really? What is that?" with out an answer he leaned in and kissed her. "Logan." she pulled away. "I've got papers to grade." she sat back at the desk and Logan left hurting inside.  
  



	11. Fluff Stuff (19-20)

NOTE- I made up Rogue's so the last name is mine. Also if i said eariler in the story that Kurt and Kitty were 17 I meant for them to be 18 sorry.   
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
**Chapter Nineteen**  
(wearhouse)  
"Let me have those profiles," Mystique told John and he hand her a stack of papers. "What do we have here. 'Gambit' Real name Remy LeBeau, age twenty, power charging objects with kentic engergy. 'Iceman'. How do they come up with these names?" she asked herself. "real name Robert Drake. Age nineteen, power controlling and forming ice. 'Jubilee'. Jubilation Lee age 19, power 'fireworks' from her hands. 'Nightcrawler', Kurt Wagner. Age eighteen power teleportation, limited invisablity. Hmm, three fingers, two toes, blue fur and a tail. Intressting...next is 'Rogue' Marie Powell, age nineteen, power absorbing memories or power with touch, and lastly 'Shadowcat'. Katherine Pryde, age eighteen power corporal intangibility also known as 'phasing',"  
  
"Is that it?" Toad asked annoyed at the long list.  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Actually no," John pipped up.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I logged into the Xavier computer system last night. They have a new recrut," he handed her a paper.  
  
"Lyric Parker, age nineteen, power controlling and forming water, turning into water and echo location. Boys I think she's what we're looking for.  
  
***  
(the school)  
Lyric walked back to her room almost in tears.  
  
"Hey," she saw Bobby sitting on Rogue's bed.  
  
"Bobby, hey what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Rogue. She's in the danger room,"   
  
"So whats the occasion?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The roses," she saw red roses with light ice on them laying next to him.  
  
"Oh its out aniverssery,"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You'll laugh,"  
  
"I won't,"  
  
"Our first kiss,"  
  
"That's sweet, but why so special for a kiss?" the word 'kiss' brought back what had happened between her and Scott just moments eariler. "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean but its really special because thats also the day she got the power out or controlled it through her face,"  
  
"That's so romantic,"  
  
"What is?" Rogue walked in.   
  
"This story that Bobby told me,"  
  
"Are those roses for me?" she asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact they are,"   
  
"Oh my gosh you remebered!" she wrapped her arms around his neck careful not to let her skin touch his, and kissed him knocking him to the bed.   
  
"Yeah I did, I couldn't forget even if I wanted to," she smiled kissing the blond boy again.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go find Jubilee," Lyric started to excuse herself.  
  
"You won't find her," Rogue said sitting up.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jean took her and Remy to New York to see the doctor. They'll be back tomorrow,"  
  
"Oh. Then I'll just go do something...happy anniversery,"  
  
"Thanks," Lyric left quickly closing the door behind her.  
  
**Chapter Twenty**  
Lyric found herself outside at he stables again. "Hey Raven." she walked up to his stall. "Wanna go for a ride?" the black horse neighed as if saying 'yes'. "Good, I need to clear my head." she found a saddle and reins within the stall and put them on Raven. She then led him from his stall. "Okay no stool." she wasn't short, 5'6'' but still not tall enough to get on a horse without help. "I know. Hopefully it'll work." she imanganed a pool of water beneth her feet when she looked down she found it. She then made the water lift her heigh enough to get on the horse. "Yes!" the water disappeared and she gently squeezed the horses waist with her legs and he trotted off.   
  
Once out in the open she awed at the beuty secenerey but her mind wouldn't leave Scott. Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? What about Jean? her mind was going a million miles a minute with those questions. They repeated over and over and over again. Her thoughts were so focused that she didn't hear the other horse coming behind her. "It wasn't that good of a kiss. Was it?"   
  
"Talking about me?" a grey mare came up beside her with Scott as its rider.  
  
"Scott? What, uh what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Came to talk to you,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I came to explain why I-"  
  
"Kissed me? Yeah I was kinda wondering that too," she stopped Raven.   
  
"I kissed you because...I have feelings for you,"  
  
"What?" she was shocked at what she was hearing.  
  
"I have feelings for you Lyric...I think that I may even be in-"  
  
"Don't say it," she pleaded in a whispered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...I..I've gotta go," she squeezed Raven's waist again and galloped off.  
  
***  
After putting Raven away Lyric rushed to her room in tears. As her fingers grazed the brass door knob she heard something from the room.   
  
"Oh god...Marie..." Bobby moaned. She could hear his hands gripping the head board.   
  
"Great," she cursed.  
  
"Harder Marie..."  
  
Lyric couldn't take any more and she ran down the hall but bumped into a small buddle of blue fur.   
  
"Sorry,"   
  
"Kurt, i'm so sorry," she helped him off the floor.   
  
"Thatz okay, I guess I vas in a hurry too,"   
  
"Where you off too?"  
  
"No where really. Juz practicing my teleporting,"   
  
"By running down the hallway?"  
  
"Its not like that. You see I run then teleport 'till I'm ready to bump into something,"   
  
"Not in this case I see,"   
  
"You're right, I vas thinking of Kitty,"  
  
"You really love her don't you?"   
  
"Yeah. I really do,"  
  
"Kurt can you teleaport other people?"   
  
"Yes vhy? You vant to go somevhere?"  
  
"Yeah if you would?"  
  
"Of course, vhere do u vant to go?"  
  
"Somewhere, where Scott can't find me,"  
  
"Okay, I know vhere," he extended his three fingered hand to Lyric and she took it. "Hold on." she did.  
  
*BAMF*   
  
A few seconds later they reappeared on the roof of the mansion. *BAMF* "Iz this okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah perfect," she inhaled deeply. "Question, why do I smell like sulfur?"  
  
"Juz a side effect of teleporting,"   
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Vhy did you vant to get avay from Scott?"  
  
"I'm not really ready to talk about it Kurt. Nothing personal,"  
  
"I understand,"   
  
"There you are," Kitty popped her head threw the roof and levetated threw it. "Ororo said she saw you and Lyric talking then you teleported. I knew you'd be up here."   
  
"Yeah, Lyric vanted to go somevhere to think. Iz it okay I brought her here?''  
  
"Yeah sure. You okay Lyric?"  
  
"Uh huh, but I just want to be along for awhile okay?"   
  
"Okay. Come on Kurt," she tugged at the collar of his shirt.   
  
"Vill you be able to get down?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine,"   
  
"Okay," Kitty wrapped her arm around Kurt and he picked her up. *BAMF* the faint smell of sulfur waffered.   
  
Lyric sat down looking at the sunset. She had a perfect view. The sky was red and faintly blue in the area streaching east. Stars were starting to come out as the sun went down. She rested her head on her knees for support. What was Scott gonna say to me? Was he really gonna say 'I love you'? No. Why would a 25 year old be in love with a 19 year old? But that kiss...Damn it Lyric! Get it out of you mind! she buried her face in her knees so the jeans would soak her tears.   
*(five minutes later)*  
Lyric cried herself out and looked at the now dark sky. She looked at the watch that Jubilee let her borrow and it read 6:30. Dinner time. "Okay how can I get down?" she looked around and saw she was at least 30 feet from the ground. "I got it." she formed another wave and it gently took her to the ground. She sighed and walked in the building. 


	12. After Tonight (21)

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
(That night)  
Lyric tossed and turned in her bed. Now sleep would come to her. She just kept thinking Scott, Scott, Scott. That wasn't the only thing keeping her up. Kurt was with Kitty tonight and that didn't make things any easier. She'd hear occasional moaning or some German cursing. She knew that Kurt was in his true form because of the faint moonlight she saw a blue tail twitch. She turned to Rogue's bed but she was sound asleep with headphones on. She sighed and got up quietly leaving the room. The hall way was cold, empty and dark. She looked down it and decided to go to a certain room at the end of the hallway.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Scott moaned as the faint noise woke him up.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Before opening his eyes Scott felt his face to be sure his goggles were on correctly.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
He was too lazy to get up and he figured it was Ororo wanting to talk to Jean or was Bobby and Kurt playing a joke. "C-come in." he managed to say. The door opened enough for a small figure to get it and close it again. The figure tip-toed to his bed. After adjusting his eyes he saw it was Lyric. "Lyric, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, couldn't sleep,"  
  
"Oh well here," he sat up and moved over a bit for her to have room. "you can sit."  
  
"Thanks," she took her place sitting cross-legged. She didn't know why she came. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Lyric formed a small water spher.   
  
Okay Scott, tell her he said to himself. Scott reached out and touched her shouler. She flinched and the spher broke splashing her and Scott.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Here don't move," she abosorbed the water from her clothing and Scott's. "There. Oh hold up." she saw from the moon light there were a few water spots on his goggles. "Close your eyes." she reached behind his head gently taking the band that held the goggles off. For a second she looked at his face, eyes shut tightly and bangs slight touching his eyebrows. She snapped out of it and absorbed the water from his goggles. "Here ya go." she placed them back on. A strand of brown hair hung over the red lensed goggles and she brushed it aside. Scott reached up taking her hand down and staired at her. "Scott, do you like my hands?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't let go of them,"   
  
Instead of answering he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Lyric had no problem with accepting the gesture. His toung glazed her teeth until she opened her mouth the rest of the way and he put it in. She returned her toung to his mouth gently rubbing hers to his. He moved his hands up to face running his fingers through her dark blue hair. He was about to move ontop of her but stopped because he didn't know if she wanted what he wanted. She pulled away.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I..I didn't know if you wanted it,"  
  
"I do Scott, because...I..I'm in love with you Scott,"  
  
A smile graced his lips. "I..I love you too." he had only said that to one person and that was Jean, but in his mind she didn't even exsist.   
  
"Finish.." she streached her legs out as he moved in for another kiss. He moved his body to ontop of her but not putting his weight on her yet. He moved his hands from holding himself up to her back. He pulled at the fabric of her tanktop and pulled it off reveling her bare chest. He bent down kissing from her bellybutton to her lips again. She giggled when he kissed her neck but continued kissing him back. She reached behind him too and started to pull his shirt off, as the fabric starting coming over his head he talked through the kiss with a smile.   
  
"Goggles,"  
  
She laughed. "I know." she carefully pulled the shirt off and through it to the ground. She arched up and kissed his collar bone to his cheek bone. He gently place his hands at her waist pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear down her legs together and she kicked them off. There was only on thing keeping them apart from each other. Lyric gently put her fingers on the rim of his boxer shorts and put her hand inside them as if getting a sneak preview. She then took her hand out gently grazing his member. She then put her figers on the rim and pulled them down to his knees and he kicked them to the floor. Before entereing her he stopped. "What?" she asked out of breath from only kissing.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Scott I want this more than anything in the world," she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He was about to enter her when she stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have any...uh..."  
  
He knew what she was talking about. "Yeah." he reached for his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small square package. "We lucked out. Last one." he was about to open it when she put her hand on his.  
  
"Let me do it," she opened the package and threw the paper to the floor. She took the long rubber object and slowly slid it on him. "Now we're ready."  
  
"You're sure?" he chuckled.  
  
"Positive," she kissed him deeply as he slowly, and gently entered her. She put her hands on his shoulders lightly scratching them. He started to move up and down and she joined the rhythem. She had, had sex before but nothing like this. Nothing with so much love.   
  
Unknowing to them balls of water started floating around the room in the form of hearts and snowflakes. Their rhythm got a little faster but was still at a moderate pace. "Oh Scott..." Lyric moaned. She kissed his neck and shoulders still gripping them.   
  
"Lyric...oh god...Lyric..." he spread kisses down her neck and chest. "Lyric...I can't go on much longer." he managed to say. She didn't aknowlegd him but continued the kissing. Soon both of them hit their climax and everything froze. The hearts and snowflakes melted away. Scott came out of her and she inhaled deeply. He bent down and lightly kissed her lips. She turned to her side facing him. She looked deeply at his face seeing sweat on his face. She put her hand to his cheek and abosrobed the sweat. He brushed the strand of white hair from her face.   
  
"What are you gonna tell Jean?" that question had been bothing her for a while.   
  
"That I'm in love with someone else," he kissed her again and pulled the sheet over their sweat drenched bodies.   
  
"I love you Scott, and thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Loving me," she snuggled close to him buring her face in his chest and the moon peek through the clouds looking at the two lovers intwined together as they drifted to sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
this has been my fave chapter so far so please review good or bad I don't care how many words just please review. and don't worry the story ain't over yet. 


	13. The Morning After (22-23)

**Chapter Twenty-Two**  
(next day)  
Lyric awoke to the sound of someone running down the hall. She felt warm flesh agaist her cheek. She pulled away looking at Scott. Her eyes scanned the room seeing clothes everywhere. Dark lenses blocked her view of his eyes. Her hand went up to touch his goggles but a pair of hands stopped her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.  
  
"Long enough to watch you sleep," he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you're beutiful when you sleep," she bit her lip holding in a laugh.  
  
She ran a line with her finger up and down his chest. "I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The guys were talking about training for the X-Men. Rogue told me I should apply for it,"  
  
"There's a big training session this afternoon. You can join if you want,"  
  
"I think I will," she snuggled closer to him.  
  
"You fell asleep like that,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Last night. You were like that. Curled up next to me, head on my chest. I liked it," she smiled and lightly kissed his lips  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven,"  
  
"That late huh? I should go,"  
  
"Do you have to?" he protested stroking her arm.  
  
"I have to. Jean will probably be back soon. How do you think she'd react finding you in HER bed with another girl?" he groaned knowing she was right. "Maybe you should break it to her first."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Good," she crawled out of the warm bed gathering her scattered clothes and putting them on. She looked back at Scott. "You watching me?"  
  
"Better believe it," she grinned giving him one more kiss before heading to the door. "Lyric," she stopped. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," and she left  
  
***  
(wear-house)  
"We have to go in through the back," John stated showing a map of the school.  
  
"Why?" Toad hissed.  
  
"Do you want to get caught? The Professor thinks you are dead. And as for Mystique well she has her ways,"  
  
"And what about you?" Toad demanded.  
  
"If he detects my brain waves he'll just think I'm here to see Sarah,"  
  
"Who's Sarah?"  
  
"An old girlfriend. This afternoon the trainees have a session. That's when we get them,"  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
(school)  
Lyric walked into her room where Rogue was waiting cross armed. "What?" she asked heading for the dresser.  
  
"Where were you last night young lady?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause you left at 12 and didn't come back till know,"  
  
"I, uh, crashed on the couch?" Rogue looked at her with a 'yeah right' look plastered on her face. "Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. You promise?"  
  
"I swear,"  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Not Bobby, not Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt, or Remy,"  
  
"I won't. Girl's scouts honor," she put up the little sign.  
  
"I was with...Scott,"  
  
"Summers?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
"And I'm assuming you didn't just talk?"  
  
"We did some talking but..Okay I know you probably think I'm some sort of whore or something-"  
  
"No. I sensed something between you two," she grinned. "So what does Jean say?"  
  
"She doesn't know yet. Scott's gonna tell her today,"  
  
"So what's he like?"  
  
"Rogue!" she laughed throughing a pillow at her. "Well I'm gonna get dressed. I've decided to go to the big session."  
  
"That's great. I'll let you changed. Jubilee and Remy are back and we're meeting in the TV room,"  
  
"Kay, I'll be out in a few,"  
  
***  
(TV room)  
"Hey," Lyric took a seat next to Rogue who was next to Bobby.   
  
"Good 'cause we have one more announcement," Jubilee said. "We're not having a baby. We're having twins." as before there was the responses as 'congrats' 'wonderful' and 'great'.  
  
"Boy or girl?" Rogue asked once again.  
  
"Both,"  
  
"Do you have names?" Lyric asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"The boy is Hunter Alexander and the girl will be Delia-Lee Chase," Remy stated proudly.  
  
"Wow," Bobby awed.  
  
"Can you still do the training session?" Kitty questioned very concerened,  
  
"Yeah, but in a few monthes I have to take it easy,"  
  
"Okay guys," all turned to Scott standing behind the couch. "You ready for the test?" 


	14. The Capture (24)

**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
(Outside the Danger Room)  
"You'll be communicating with each other through the ear phones assigned to you," Scott stood infront of the trainees. "You also have names you go by in this room, state them for your team-mates."  
  
"Gambit,"  
  
"Jubilee,"  
  
"Rogue,"  
  
"Iceman,"  
  
"Nightcrawler,"  
  
"Shadowcat,"  
  
"Echo," Lyric was last in line.   
  
"And I'll be going by Cyclops. There will be lasers shot at you. If you get hit by one it will be no more painful than getting hit with a paintball or waterballoon this is because of your suits," All seven were wearing their own leather X-Men suits. "Also figures that you've been training with will come up. Some of you will be hit with things to use your powers on. If you get hurt contact me or one of your team-mates. I will be in a different room observing you with Jean. Don't be afraid to ask for help. You're here to learn to work as a team. Any questions?" no one moved. "Alright, have fun." the large door with an X opened. The seven walked in.  
  
The room was large with three different levels. The first level was only the floor with laser machines on the ceiling. The second and thrid levels could not been seen but they were told the second level was a maze and the third would be almost completly dark.  
  
"You'll have one minute to spread," they all heard Cyclops say threw the ear phones.  
  
Shadowcat and Nightcrawler teleported tot he third level. "Vhere did you get the name 'Shadowcat'? he asked once they were at the top and he put her down.  
  
"Well my name, hence forth 'cat' and 'shadow' cause..well you know,"  
  
"Vell I like it. Itz sexy,"  
  
"This is not a makeout session you two," Echo said. Her, Rogue and Iceman stayed on the first floor while Gambit and Jubilee went to the second.  
  
"Three, two, one," the lights went off for a second then went back on.  
  
~FIRST LEVEL~  
A red laser beam came out fromt the mechine and shot at Iceman. He easily dodged it. Rogue decided to go in the other direction. When she ran a figure popped up in her path. She side kicked it then hit it square in the chest. Echo went in the opisite direction of Rogue. When she stopped water balls came towards her. She smiled as her hands went up forming a wall of water.  
  
~SECOND LEVEL~  
Gambit pulled a card from a pocket on the suit chargeing it and threw it at one of the figures that had a laser.  
  
"Gambit you've gotta let me have a shot!"  
  
"Fine," he eased up. The next laser fired at Jubilee and she ducked under it then aimed her hands at it. The fireworks hit the figure completly knocking it over. "Nice shot."  
  
~THIRD LEVEL~  
Nightcrawler had his feet firmly planted on the ground. His ears pinned back when he heard one of the figures turning. The laser shot in his direction.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
The laser kept going towards Shadowcat. She stood there as it went threw her.  
  
***  
(Safe room)  
"They're doing good aren't they Scott?" Jean said to Scott watching the moniters.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"  
  
"Scott, somethings wrong, what is it?"  
  
Scott took the ear phone out and turned it off so the trainees wouldn't be distraced. "We need to talk."  
  
***  
"This is it," John said quietly to himself so Mystique and Toad wouldn't hear. They were at the door of the danger room. Mystique shifted from herself to the form of Jean. "Toad take the second level, Mystique third." the doors opened and the three walked in.  
  
***  
~FIRST LEVEL~  
Echo held her hands up to the now 8ft wall of water. She knew she wasn't powerful enough yet to hold it up much longer.   
  
"Bob- Iceman, I need some help here,"  
  
"Will do," a few seconds later Iceman was by her side after dodgeing some lasers. "What do you need?"  
  
"I can't hold it, I'm not strong enough,"  
  
"Here," he put his hand to the side of the water barely touching it and it slowly froze.   
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem," when he said that a fireball flew through the ice melting it. "Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Rogue ran to Iceman's side.  
  
"Yeah," Echo replied. "Its just that fireball,"  
  
"Came from me,"  
  
"John!?" Rogue and Iceman questioned in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm back," he put his hands up forming a firewall towards the three.  
  
Iceman and Echo put their hands up forming walls of ice and water. Rogue knew what she had to do. All she had to do was to touch John. She started to make her way around Iceman, John didn't notice, but Toad did. He was on the ceiling making his way to the second level when he saw Rogue. He whiped out his long toung hitting her in the head with enough force to blow her to the floor where she hit her head causing her to pass out.  
  
"Rogue!" Iceman started to lose concentration on fighting John.  
  
"Bobby no!" Echo yelled. "She's fine, she just hit her head. I can't do this alone!"  
  
Toad snickered continuing his journey.  
  
~THIRD LEVEL~  
*BAMF*  
  
Nightcrawler appeared infront of 'Jean'.  
  
"Jean, vhat are you doing here?" he asked. She grinned as she shifted to her normal blue shape. Before Nightcrawler had time to react Mystique kicking his knee joints from behind causing him to fall.  
  
"Nighty-night Nightcrawler," she placed a cloth to his mouth. The chemical on it clouded his mind. He forgot about his power. Soon darkness started to take over and the last thing he though was 'Vhere did she hafe that?'   
  
Shadowcat let another laster go threw her when she saw someone over Nightcrawler.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled running towards who ever was hurting her lover. Mystique smiled when Shadowcat ran into falling to the ground.  
  
"Powers aren't strong enough to go through people yet huh?" Mystique held the same cloth to Shadowcat's mouth. She struggled holding onto Mystique's wrist. Mystique kept the cloth there until the hand let go of her wrist falling to the floor.  
  
***  
(safty room)  
"Well what is it Scott?"  
  
"Don't dig around okay?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Its about Lyric,"  
  
***  
~SECOND LEVEL~  
"Do you hear something?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"No. What was it?"  
  
"Like someone jumping,"  
  
"Like me?" they both turned to the new voice. As a reflex Jubilee shot the lights at him. Toad easily dodged them and let his long toung out grabbing Jubilee's wrists together.  
  
"Noo!" Gambit yelled in fear his fiancee would be hurt. He charged a card and threw it in Toad's direction. It exploded right above Toad's toung. Toad released Jubilee and she flew across the room landing on the floor hitting her head like Rogue.  
  
"That was a stupid mistake boy," Toad hissed. His toung flew out grabbing Gambit's ankel dragging him across the room next to Jubilee. He released Gambit only to reach above to a light leting drop to Gambits head. The toung then went out grabbing an ankel of each and started to take them down.  
  
~FIRST LEVEL~  
The fumes formt he fire were making Echo lose her concentration.  
  
"Echo, stay with me, come on!"  
  
Bus she couldn't hear words anymore. The only thing she saw was fire. And it took over. Echo passed out and when she fell so did the wall of water.  
  
"Looks like its just you and me. Iceman. Honestly where did you get that name?"  
  
"John, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh its not John anymore. I have a nickname too. Its Pyro,"   
  
Without Echo's help, Iceman was defenseless. Pyro melted the ice sending Iceman across the room and he like his other three friends hit his head.  
  
***  
(Safty room)  
"What about Lyric?"  
  
"Well, there has, well there is, chemistry between us,"  
  
"Scott, just say it before I start digging,"  
  
"I'm in love with Lyric," he spit out. He didn't want it to come out like that but it did. "And last night, while you were in New York. I, uh, we slept together,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
"And I thought was I did was bad,"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Kissed Logan. I was going to apologize for it,"  
  
"Well I'm not sorry for this. Because I'm in love with her,"  
  
Before Jean could say anything lights started to go off.  
  
"Security breach," the computer started repeating.  
  
"Oh god," Scott had forgotten the session. He looked at the moneters. Level's two and three were empty. And on level one he saw Lyric's unconcus body. "No!" he picked up the ear phone turning it back on. "Lyric, Lyric can you hear me? Its Scott." no answer. He ran for the door but something had sealed it from the other side. "No!"  
  
Mystique heard Scott yelling and pounding on the steel door. She grinned as Toad took Lyric away. The puzzel was complet. 


	15. Their Prison (25-26)

**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
(five hours later)  
Lyric woke up with a fuzzy mind. She didn't know what happened to her or where she was. But she had this feeling that her feet weren't touching the ground. She fully opened her eyes and looking down she saw nothing but black and her feet dangeling. From her waist to her shoulders she was tightly bound to some sort of wall with a hard green substance.  
  
She didn't want to look at the plumiting drop anymore so she turned to her right where she saw Rogue looking down, her scarf flying in the air.   
  
"Rogue," Lyric whispered. Rogue was no more than two feet away.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Ah don't know. Ah've only been awake for a few minutes,"  
  
"Who's next to you?"  
  
"Jubilee,"  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's covered with this stuff from her hands to her shoulders. She can't use her power,"  
  
"What is this stuff?"  
  
"Ah don't know,"  
  
"Oawh," Lyric looked ot her left and saw Kurt almost completly covered in the green substance.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Vhere are ve?"  
  
"We don't know. Can you teleport?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm packed in too tightly," he turned to his left. "Kitty are you avake?"  
  
"Yeah. But I can't move. I don't think I can phase threw this stuff,"  
  
"Remy," Bobby said. he too like his other friends was bound to the stone wall. But Remy was a different story. His body was upside down. From his hands to his elbows he was bound and from his feet to his knees. "Remy are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Terrific. All the blood is rushing to my head. I'm sure my kids won't notice until their about ten or twelve,"  
  
"Morning children,"  
  
All seven looked up at a metal plateform ten feet from them where Mystique, Toad and Pryo stood.  
  
"Mystique?" Rogue questioned. She was the only one out of them who could reconize her.  
  
"Correct. That means Toad didn't hit you too hard,"  
  
"What do you want with us?" Lyric asked trying to break free.  
  
"You'll see,"  
  
***  
(the school)  
Scott sat on his bed looking out the window at the sun setting. Every few minutes tear drops would make their way past the red lenses and roll down his face.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," his voice was quiet and he didn't even bother getting up.  
  
"Scott," Ororo walked in. "can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure," she sat at the edge of the bed "Jean told me about you and Lyric."  
  
"I should've been watching them,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the danger room. I was talking to Jean and my ear phone was off," he finally looked at Ororo and she saw his tear stained face. "If I was doing my job, they'd still be here."  
  
"That's not true. And Charles is doing his best,"  
  
"I know but it doesn't excuse what I did,"  
  
Ororo just weakly smiled placing her hand on his shoulder like any good friend would do. "I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Let me know if he finds anything,"  
  
"I will," she left closing the door and Scott looked out the window.  
  
***  
Pryo was told to watch the prisoners while Mystique and Toad set up.  
  
"Why are you doing this John?" Bobby asked.  
  
"John doesn't exsist anymore," he said. "And I'm doing this because I want to." his blue eyes scanned to the end where he saw Remy's upside down body struggling to get free. He walked over. "So Remy, I over heard you saying that you're gonna be a daddy. So out of these lovely ladies which one did you knock up?"  
  
Remy could feel his blood boil. His eyes glowed as he tried to charge the restraints but his hands were in fists so his figers couldn't touch.  
  
"Lets see last time I was at school you were dating the lovely Miss Lee," he walked to Jubilee. "So how many future LeBeau's are we expecting?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Remy yelled. Pryo smiled sitting down.  
  
"Is Pryo keeping you company?" Mystique and Toad came out. "Toad, bring our guest inside." Mystique stood there as Toad approched Lyric. His long toung whiped out breaking the hard substance and then grabbed her ankel before she fell. THe toung then transfered from her ankel to her wrists binding them together. Him and Mystique roughly took her down the metal walk way into what looked like a cave and to a lab room. Lyric was put on a table and then Toad spit out a green gooey substance to her hands holding her in place. It soon hardened.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
They didn't answer her but went to a tray next to her and placed a chip on her forehead.   
  
"What is that?" Mystique secured Lyric's shoulders. Once again Toad spit at her on the chip. When he did the chip pinched her skin and she felt something. Something was taking over her mind. "Stop..." she couldn't fight it anymore. Images and thoughts filled her mind. She had a mission. She had to destroy the X-Men.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Six**  
(School)  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," Scott said he was now standing.  
  
Jean carefully made her way in. When she did she flet so many emotions hit her from the room. The first was saddness and pain. The second was love. Scott's love for Lyric. When she walked by the bed towards Scott a sheet touched her knee and a vison of Scott and Lyric making love a ppeared for an instand. Jean took a moment to put up her block. "Scott." she said gently. He turned to her. "I came to tell you I'm moving out."  
  
"Of the school?"  
  
"No, the room. I"ll be staying with Ororo for awhile. I'll get my things tomorrow,"  
  
"Don't hate Lyric just because I fell in love with her,"  
  
"I don't hate her,"  
  
"Guys," Ororo brust threw the door. "Charles found them."  
  
***  
(outside the Cerebro)  
Professor Charles Xaiver whelled himself out of the Cerebro. "I managed to get a hold of Bobby. He doesn't know it, but they're on an island about 40 miles east of Liberty Island. All seven of them are being held captive by Mystique and it seems Toad is alive. Also by John who goes by Pyro. Thats how they got threw security." he concluded. "Scott you Ororo, Jean and Logan can take the X-Jet." Scott and Ororo headed off to find Logan and get ready but the Professor stopped Jean.  
  
"What is it Charles?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell Scott this but they did something to Lyric,"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I had a link on her but then it disappeared,"  
  
"Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"No, that may distract him,"  
  
"Okay," she headed off.  
  
"Good luck,"  
  
***  
After the chip was planted itno Lyric, she passed out but now she was waking.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Different," Lyric replied. She tried to get up but her hands were still bound to the table. "I'm stuck."  
  
"Toad will be back in a second,"  
  
"No, I need to get out now," she felt pressure build up in her head and released it through her temples. A high pitched sound came out and broke the solid slime. She sat up. "I feel different. Powerful."  
  
"You should, you have more power than you were using,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We don't know the extent of you powers yet. What is it that you remeber and know?"  
  
"I know one thing, I have to destroy the X-Men,"  
  
"That's correct,"  
  
Lyric stood up. "Some are here. The younger ones." her feet melted into water and she moved down the metal walk-way to the metal platform. Mystique followed.  
  
"Lyric, are you alright?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Perfect," she turned to Mystique. "When will the others get here?"  
  
"Soon if the professor gets brain waves,"  
  
"I want the one that goes by Cyclops,"  
  
"What?" Why does she want Scott? What did they do to her?  
  
"I'll tell you what they did to me,"  
  
"You can read mah thoughts?"  
  
"I guess I can. They gave me site, I now know I have to help destroy your friends and unless you can get out of that, there's nothing you can do about it," she went back to Mystique. "I need to get ready." 


	16. A New Lyric (27-28)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
(X-Jet)  
Cyclops sat in the cock pit seat next to Storm who was flying. Wolverine and Jean sat in the back.  
  
"I see it," Storm said. Through the window of the jet they saw a large rock struckter in the middle of the ocean. Storm's eyes turned pure white as a thick fog covered the sky. She gently landed the jet on the water.  
  
"Jean see if you can contact anyone," Cyclops finally spoke. Jean nodded.  
  
~Kitty, Kitty its Jean, can you 'hear' me?~  
  
"Jean?" Kitty heard the voice in her head. ~Jean, is that really you?~  
  
~Yeah, where are you?~  
  
~I'm not sure. We're stuck to a wall~  
  
~Stuck?~  
  
~Yeah, all six of us~  
  
~Six? What happened to the other one of you?~  
  
~Mystique and Toad took Lyric somewhere and did something to her~  
  
~Where is she now?~  
  
~I don't know~   
  
~You guys just hang there we'll find~  
  
"I got a hold of Kitty, they're stuck to a wall. Across from a metal platform,"  
  
"They're up there," Wolverine said pointing up. About thirty-five feet up they could barely make out an enterance to a cave. "I can smell them."  
  
"Storm can you get us up there?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Yes, but Jean, you'll have to steady us," Storm's eye's again turned white and a large gust of wind picked up the four at an amazing speed until Jean's telekineses grabbed them, pulling them to the entrance.  
  
Wolverine sniffed the air. "Six of them are down this hall. The new girl, she's close,"  
  
"You guys go head," Cyclops said. "I'm gonna find Lyric." the three X-Men went on as Cyclops trailed slowly behind trying to find Lyric.  
  
"Scott..." he heard his name being whispered as he approached a small openeing. "Scott..." he walked in seeing Lyric laying on the floor.   
  
"Lyric," he bend down to her taking her hand in his. "Lyric, wake up, its Scott." no answer. He got up to get help. When his back turned he felt something sweep across his legs ang he fell to the ground. He almost passed out from the blow to his head. A figure loomed over him. His eyes started to blur. A hand came towards his visor, on reflex he closed his eyes and when he did he black out.  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight**  
Cyclops slowly started to come to. The back of his head was throbbing. Before opening his eyes, he reached up to check for his visor but his hands were stuck.  
  
"You can open your eyes," Storm said. He did. He looked at his surroundings. Storm was to his right covered in a hard substance, then he relized he was covered in it too. To his left Wolverine was in the same perdicament. He was a little up and diganally from Jean and the rest were in a row.  
  
"Where's Lyric?"  
  
"Up there," Rogue said. Cyclops looked up and saw Lyric standing with Mystique and Pyro. Toad was crouched next to them.  
  
"Why is she up there?"  
  
Lyric obviously heard and smiled. Her legs melted to water and she floated to Cyclops. "Why do you keep asking 'what am I doing'?"  
  
"Lyric, its me, Scott,"  
  
"I know who you are, I just can't remeber why you're worried about me," she placed a hand on his forhead letting his thoughts of her flow to her. "Oh right." she floated down. "That night. Just 'cause we slept together doesn't mean I love you." Scott felt like someone punched him in his gut. What the hell did they do to her? "They gave me site Scott. Yeah I'm a telepath. I have so much power I didn't know I had. I'm telepathic, I can communicate with sea creatures, I can turn into water and my echo-location is more powerful than you can ever imagine."  
  
"You're full of it!" Jubilee yelled. She didn't know what happened to Lyric but she couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Oh am I?" Lyric went to Jubilee's level. "Toad, I think that its a bit crowed it up here." she backed away.  
  
"Wh-what?" Remy could barely hear what Lyric said. He just came to after had blacked out for a third time.  
  
"Right," Toad knew what Lyric was hinting. His toung shot out breaking Jubilee's restraints.  
  
"Nno!" Remy yelled as Jubilee started to fall.  
  
"Nooo!" Rogue saw one of her best friends falling to a watery grave. She felt something in her arms. Power. She threw her arms up breaking the substance. She expected to fall like Jubilee but she didn't. She was flying.  
  
"Ah'm flyin',"  
  
"Get Jubilee!" Jean yelled.  
  
Rogue did as she was told. She put her hands ahead of her as she flew. She saw bright lights. Jubilee was trying to break her fall with her power. Rogue was gaining speed. Soon she was under her friend. She put her arms out and caught Jubilee.   
  
"What the hell...Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Are you flying?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah am. Look Ah gotta get you to the X-Jet," she flew around the island dropping every now and then.  
  
"Am I too heavy?"  
  
"No, here," she put her down on the jet. "Ah gotta head back. Ah'm gonna tell them ya didn't make it."  
  
"Okay," Jubilee went inside the jet as Rogue flew back. She liked this new power, but now was not the time to have fun.  
  
"Where is she?" Lyric asked.  
  
"Ah didn't reach her in tahm. She's gone,"  
  
"No," Remy flet his heart rip in two. The love of his life had just died, "God please no," he gently whispered. Tears rolled past his temples to his hair.   
  
"Remy..." Bobby was almost in tears.  
  
"My kids..Jubilee...they're gone, dead,"  
  
"Remy, I..."  
  
"I just lost everything my life was worth living for. I'm gonna kill myself,"  
  
"Remy, don't talk like that. You can't do that,"  
  
"Can't I? I'll do it if we get out of here. Bobby I know the kids weren't born yet...I'll never get to be a dad..I lost everything..." he couldn't even form sentances anymore.  
  
"That's an unusawell power you have," Lyric said coming towards Rogue.  
  
"Ah know,"  
  
"You could just fly away, to safty,"  
  
"Ah know, but Ah'm not gonna leave mah friends,"  
  
"How noble of you. Toad double it,"  
  
Toad spit out a double load of slime pinning Rogue to the wall making it hard for her to breathe.  
  
Scott watched Lyric standing with Toad, Pyro and Mystique. Why is she doing this he kept asking himself.   
  
~Scott,~ Jean thought to him.  
  
~What?~  
  
~That's not Lyric,~  
  
~What are you talking about?~  
  
~They put a chip in her head, she doesn't know what she's doing. We need to get it out,~  
  
~Then she'll be back to normal?~  
  
~Yeah,~  
  
~But how can we get it out?~  
  
~Rogue,~  
  
~But she's under too much,~  
  
~So? I think she can still do it. And maybe if I can get your visor off or something,~  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Jean couldn't believe she said that after what happened and everything.  
  
"Yeah," he replied quietly.  
  
"Then we have to do this,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Rogue," Jean leaned over as far as the restraints would let her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you get loose?"  
  
"Ah hope so 'cause Ah can hardly breathe,"  
  
~All you have to do is get a little lose and you can make it. I know this is a new power, but we really need it,~  
  
~Ah know, so you just want me to stay here after Ah'm lose?"  
  
~No, when Scott gets himself free you need to catch him and take him to the ledge. He's gonna free the others. You need to be there to get Remy. Take him to the jet then come back. We'll need you, can you remeber all that?~  
  
~Yeah,~  
  
~Good, when I say now, you break free,~  
  
~Got it~  
  
~Kurt, Kitty, Bobby,~  
  
~What?~ all three replied.  
  
~Scott is gonna free you guys soon. When he does, Kurt be ready to port, Kitty levealtate, and Bobby can you make an ice bridge or something?~  
  
~Yeah, but what about Remy?~  
  
~Don't worry, Rogue will get him,~  
  
~Okay,~  
  
~All this needs to be quick. Scott, put your head down,~  
  
Scott aimed his eyes for his chest where he was being held.  
  
Jean looked up at his face. Her mind lifted his visor up. He felt the metal lift up.  
  
"Now," Scott opened his eyes. Two red beams of pure energy shot from his eyes breaking the green restraints.  
  
At the same time Rogue tried putting her arms up but her prison only cracked. She did it again and this time the green substance shattered. She dove beneith Scott catching him under his arms.  
  
"Visor!" he called to Jean. Her mind placed the visor back to its normal resting spot. Rogue put him on the plate form.  
  
"Good, a play toy," Toad said. He let his toung out around Rogue's ankel.  
  
"Rogue!" Scott went for her.  
  
"Get the others. Ah can handle mahself," reluctantly Scott turned away. "Sorry sugah." Rogue said to Toad. "Ah ain't a play thing!" she yanked her leg pulling almost every muscle in Toad's toung and he released her.   
  
Pyro and Lyric went to help, but Mystique motioned them to stay.  
  
Scott pressed the button on his visor aiming for Jean first. She easily moved herself to the platform. Next was Storm and Wolverine who got to the platform by wind. He then freed Kurt who imediatly ported, Kitty just walked on the air. Bobby had to do something completly new to him. If he failed he'd fall to the water like Jubilee. He felt the pressure of the beams and the restriants shatter he put his hands down. To his surprised and relief a small ice bridge formed and he slid over it almost knocking Rogue over.  
  
"Sorry," he aplolgized. "Ya know that thing you said about not being a play thing?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not now Bobby." she flew up ready to catch Remy. When the beams hit she caught him and was shocked at how light he was.  
  
"Rogue?" she had already started her journey to the jet.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the jet, you need to rest,"  
  
"No,"he tried to get free. "Drop me."  
  
"Ah'm not gonna drop you,"  
  
"Rogue, I lost everything five minutes ago, I don't want to live,"  
  
"Remy, you'll feel better once your on the jet," they landed and she helped him in.  
  
"Rogue, I'm never gonna feel better. Not unless you can bring Jubilee and my kids back to life,"  
  
"Ah think Ah can do that,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah've got to help the others," she walked out the door and flew off.  
  
This is my chance. he didn't pay any attention to what Rogue said. He was too busy trying to find something to kill himself. He went to the front area. Maybe I can break the glass or something. Or rope...that's it! he croached down to a small drawer where he knew there was rope. He pulled it out.  
  
"Remy?" a quiet voice asked from the cock pit seat.  
  
"No," he whispered to himself. He knew that voice. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and turned around. "Jubilee?" his eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Yeah," she sat next to him as he flopped to a sitting position.  
  
"You're alive," he leaned in kissing her on the lips then cheek and neck.  
  
"Remy," she pulled away and when she saw his face she saw the tears. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Rogue told me you didn't make it. I thought I lost you and the kids..."  
  
"Oh..." she pulled him to her and he rested his head on her chest. She stroked his hair gently kissing the top of his head. "You didn't lose me."  
  
"I thought I did. I, I was gonna kill myself," he expected her to scream or something but she didn't.  
  
"Why?" her voice was gentle and understanding.  
  
"I didn't want to be in this world with out you and the kids. I know that if you're out of my life I would never find anyone else," he pulled away. "I love you so much Jubilee."  
  
"I love you too," she kissed him again holding him close. "So much." 


	17. The Big Fight and Blue Eyes (29)

(same time)  
  
Rogue made her way back to the platform where her fellow X-Men were fighting Mystique, Pyro and Toad.  
  
"You again!" Mystique sneered at Wolverine as he tried to put his claws in her stomach.  
  
"That's right, I'm back baby," he lungded at her, three claws ready for the kill, but Mystique jumped over him landing behind him and kicked his back sending him flying.  
  
"I always had a crush on you Katherine," Pryo said throughing a fireball at her. She let it pass threw her.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Pyro heard Kurt appear behind him.   
  
"Leave her alone,"  
  
Pyro turned to his apponiate. "What are you gonna do about it elf boy?" a fireball came towards Kurt.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
He was now next to Kitty.  
  
"You two don't give up do you?" he threw two fireballs.  
  
Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Lovely to see you again," Toad said to Jean. He could no longer use his toung but he still had other powers. He was about to jump at her but Bobby was one step ahead. When Toad went to jump he couldn't. His feet were frozen to the ground.  
  
Wolverine pushed himself off the ground after his arms healed. By now Storm was by his side. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fantastic,"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Wolverine turned in time to be kicked in the face by Mystique. When he fell his claws went up slicing Mystique's leg. She screamed in pain grabbing her bleeding wound.  
  
"You're not gonna hurt me and I know it," Lyric said to Scott.  
  
"I know its not really you Lyric,"  
  
"And how do you know that? You've only known me a few weeks,"  
  
"I know its not you because if it was you, you wouldn't be doing this,"  
  
"Whatever," she opened her hands forming a large water ball. She pushed her hands and the ball swallowed Scott. It didn't take him long to realize he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to do this but he had to. He placed his finger on the viosre button. The beam shot threw the water hitting Lyric in the stomach. The split second when her concetration was lost the water broke. He took a big breath then when to get the chip out of Lyric's head.  
  
"I'm gonna make sure you can't walk for a very long time," Wolverine said to Mystique. He took one claw and jammed it into her akelisy tendond. She screamed piercing their ears and slipped into shock. Her hands started shaking as she started shifting different forms. More forms than could be counted.  
  
"She slipped into shock," Storm stated.  
  
"How can we get her to stop?"  
  
"I only know of one way,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She bent down to Mystique and punched her in the nose. Mystique stopped moving and passed out in the form of Raven Darkholm.   
  
"She'll be out for a while,"  
  
"He'll be out for a while," Bobby had covered Toad completly with ice.  
  
"Not by my count," Pyro was getting fed up with Kurt and Kitty. He decided to go after bigger prey.   
  
Kurt was getting tired too. Porting that much was draining his energy.  
  
"Come on Kurt," Kitty was holding him up.  
  
"I can't,"  
  
Pyro knew this would happen. He threw a fire ball to melt Toad. It succsessfully hit his leg.  
  
"Ah don't think so," Rogue took her glove off. She really hated using her power but this was the only way to save her friends. She flew over John picking him up.  
  
"Let me go!" he struggled.  
  
"Ah'm sorry John," she said quietly to herself. She placed her hand on his cheek. She felt his energy flow out of him  
  
FLASH- John was fifteen years old and playing with matches.~  
  
FLASH~ John was in class. History with Ororo. Oh what fun. As he shifted his weight he felt the lighter in his pocket. All right, time to impress the new girl. He put both hands behind the chair flicking the lighter over one hand forming a small fireball. Bobby saw this. He put his hand out and froze the fire. John felt the hear go away. The weight was too much. He dropped the ice and it shattered. Ororo turned around annoyed.  
  
"John, what did I tell you?"  
  
"Sorry," he mummbled.~  
  
FLASH~ "Sarah, there's something I wanna ask you," John said to his girlfriend sitting next to him.   
  
"What?"  
  
Without saying a word he got down on bended knee pulling out a ring. "I love you...and..uh..will you marry me Sarah?"  
  
"John, I, I can't,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't love you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only went out with you to make Bobby jelous. But that kinda backfired 'cause he has Rogue now,"  
  
"You have no feelings for me?"  
  
"No, I don't,"~  
  
This all happened within a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to John.  
  
Rogue didn't want to kill him so she moved her hand and gently placed him on the ground. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open, just like her other victims.  
  
Wolverine and Storm came up to the five remaining.  
  
"Is he alright?" Storm asked looking at Pyro.  
  
"He'll be fine,"  
  
****  
Scott walked to Lyric's body. She didn't hit her head but the blow was hard.  
  
"Lyric," before he could touch her body she got up.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" she got up and threw water at him. HIs power was no use so he ran at her grabbing her by the waist and tackled her down. "Let me go!" she did her best to get out of his grasp, but the only thing that was doing was making her tired.  
  
Scott grabbed her wrists together with one hand and with the other one he headed for the viso button. Before shooting the beams out he turned the little button clockwise. "Hold still."  
  
"No!" she continued to fight.  
  
He sighed and let her wrists go but reached up for her head and held it in place. With the other hand he pressed the button. The energy beams hit the green slime holding the chip in place and broke it. He brushed the fragments away and took the chip out.  
  
Lyric froze. Everything she had said and done came rushing back.  
  
"Scott?" she put her hand on his visor sitting up. She touched his lips and cheek. She threw her arms around him when the tear drops started to fall. "I'm so sorry." she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know," he stroked her hair and held her close.  
  
"I..I didn't mean it. Those things I said...I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much,"  
  
"I love you too," he pulled her away but she didn't look up. "Look at me Lyric." she looked up, tears freely flowing. He leaned in and kissed her. "Come on."  
  
"No. I can't face them,"  
  
"It'll be okay," she followed behind him as they joined the group.  
  
"Is she back to normal?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Yeah," Scott said.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," Lyric managed to choke out. "Where's Remy? I need to tell him I'm sorry for Jubilee."  
  
"You don't need to," Rogue said happily.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah saved her. Ah just didn't tell anyone in case they wanted her dead,"  
  
"So she's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's with Remy in the jet,"  
  
Lyric felt a hugh weight lift from her shoulders. She wasn't reasponsible of killing a friend.  
  
CRACK  
  
All turned to where Toad's 'statue' should've been. Because of Pryo's fire, he managed to get free.  
  
"Where is he?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Up there," there was at least another thirty feet of rock to the island and Rogue could barely make him out. "Ah'll get him." she flew up gaining speed. She was about ten feet from the wall when she saw Toad clinging to it. "Too bad you can't use your toung." she went to ram into him, shoulder first but he was quicker than her and jumped out of the way. Rogue still hit the side. "Ow.." she didn't have enough time to rub it because a large rock started to fall. "Shit." she flew up to catch it and did but was losing her grip. She then felt something on her back. It was Toad. He was balancing himself on her shoulder.  
  
"I've still got my legs," with his left leg he put all his pressure on her shoulder, dislocating it. She let go of the rock grabbing her shoulder. She started to fall as did the rock.   
  
Bobby placed his hands on the ground forming an ice tower sending him in the air to catch Rogue. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Its mah shoulder," he brought her back down.   
  
They saw Jean with her hands up. "I...can't hold...it..up much...longer," they got the hind and ran out of the way. Jean too.   
  
"No you don't," Toad sneered at Lyric. Befor she could react, Toad covered her in green slime.  
  
"No!" Scott wasn't going to lose Lyric again. He went back pushing her out of the way. Toad painstakenly whiped out his toung grabbing Scott's ankel pulling him to the ground. Scott landed on his back. Toad let go when the rock fell on Scott's leg.  
  
"Bobby, put me down," Rogue said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah need to help Scott,"  
  
"But your shoulder,"  
  
"Ah have John's power," she floated out of Bobby's grasp. With the gloveless hand she formed a fireball. Toad didn't see it coming until he felt the warmth on his back and passed out.  
  
Rogue landed next to Jean who was with Scott.  
  
"Scott...can you hear me?"  
  
"Get...Lyric..."  
  
"The only thing that can get through that stuff is your power and I can't lift the rock,"  
  
"Rogue..." he called  
  
"No," Rogue knew what he wanted her to do. "Ah'm not touching you. It mahght kill you."  
  
"I don't care. I don't want her to die,"  
  
"Scott-"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Fine...but Ah'm only gonna touch you for a second..."   
  
"Do it,"   
  
Rogue bit her lip as she reached her hand out. Her fingers gently grazed his forhead.  
  
FLASH~ "Alex stop following me!" eight year old Scott said to his six year old brother Alex.  
  
"But Scott, I wanna play too,"  
  
"No!"  
  
FLASH~ "Selena I'm sorry-" Scott tried to talk to his girlfriend Selena.  
  
"Leave me alone Summers!" she ran into the girls bathroom. He sighed walking into the men's bedroom and was hit with smoke.  
  
"Great," he mumbled. He walked into a stall. Thats when it happend. He felt a sharp pain in his eyes.  
  
FLASH~ "I..I didn't know if you wanted," Scott said to Lyric.  
  
"I do, because I'm..I'm in love with you Scott,"~  
  
Rogue pulled away. She had the power, but didn't need the visor to control it. She flew to Lyric aiming for her stomach with the low beams. The slime shattered. Lyric took a deep breath and coughed.   
  
"Scott?"  
  
"No, he's over there," Rogue pointed to the rock three feet away with her good arm.  
  
"No," Lyric got up with her legs feeling like jello and habboled over to Scott's body. "Can't you move it?" she asked Jean.  
  
"Its too heavy,"  
  
"Is he awake at least?"  
  
"Yeah, barely," Jean got up to help Rogue with her shoulder.   
  
"Wait, does he have his power?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Scott, Scott its Lyric," she removed his visor and gripped his hand.  
  
"Lyric?"  
  
"Yeah, now can you open your eyes? Please, please?"  
  
He squeezed her hand and with all his strength opened his eyes.  
  
"Scott.."  
  
"What?" he looked up at her with bright, sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Your eyes. They're blue, just like you said,"  
  
"Like your hair,"  
  
"No. Much prettier,"  
  
"I, I don't think I'm gonna make it,"  
  
"Don't talk like that! Scott, you can't leave me. I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. If we could just get this rock off..." a tear slipped down her cheek asnd landed on Scott's.  
  
"Don't cry...its just my time to go..."  
  
"No, Scott-"  
  
"Lyric, you're the best thing that's ever hapened to me..." what he was saying made her cry more.  
  
"You made me so glad that I became...a...became...a mutant..." something snapped in her brain. "Everyone sheild yourselves."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can help him. Now get hehind something,"  
  
Bobby formed an ice shield over him, Rogue (who now had her scarf as a sling), Jean, Storm and Wolverine.  
  
"Kurt, can you make it to the jet?" Kitty asked him.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Go and tell Remy to fly the jet over here,"  
  
"Kitty-" she kissed him.  
  
"Go,"  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kitty phased threw the ice where she'd be safe.  
  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked Lyric.  
  
"Trust me,"  
  
Lyric thought of Sierra drowning, Jubilee falling and Scott being crushed. The pressure bulit up but it didn't hurt. She realeased it to the rock and it shattered.   
  
Lyric thought hard and relized she turned into water, luckaly when a piece of rock went threw her leg. After the rock pieces settled she went back to her true form.  
  
"Oh God," she saw Scott's bloody, mangled leg. Jean came to her side.  
  
"We need to get him to the mansion," when the words left her mouth they heard the jet coming. It landed on the platform. The door opened and the group started to head in. Lyric and Jean stayed behind with Scott. "Hold his head." Jean telekenticaly lifted Scot's body. Lyric kept his head balanced as they into the jet. Jean placed his body on the only cot in the jet. "Remy, get out of the pilot sear and let Ororo fly. Kurt, Kitty get some rags or something to help stop the bleeding." they did as ordered.  
  
Lyric was kneeling next to the bed, gently dabbing Scott's head with water.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt appeared next to Jean with towels and rags. Kitty came behind Kurt.  
  
"Kitty, help me," Jean start to wrap Scott's leg. Kitty didn't know what to do. "just apply pressure." she did. Scott squeezed Lyric's hand again.  
  
"Shh..its okay," she dabbed his head again. Her voice was calm and sothing to him.  
  
Lyric looked at Scott's blue eyes. They were darting back and forth, looking at his surroundings but mostly at her.  
  
"Why are you lookin' at me?" she smiled.  
  
"Enjoying the moment," she kiseed his forehead, then looked into his eyes. She couldn't get over them. They were like tow glass orbs staring back at her. I never saw blue like that before, across teh sky, around the world. You've given me all you have and more. And no one else has ever shown me how to see the world the way I see it now. Oh I, I never saw blue like that, before. "That's a pretty song."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The song in your head,"  
  
"I guess I still have my telepathy,"  
  
He closed his eyes gritting his teeth.   
  
"Don't close your eyes," she begged.   
  
He kind of laughed and coughed at the same time. When his eyes opened they were no long cobalt-ice blue but dark crinsom red. "N-no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes...close them,"  
  
He nodded closing his eyes. "Good while it lasted."  
  
"Yeah," she dabbed his head once more then looked at Jean and Kitty who were changing rags for a second time. "Are we almost there?"  
  
"We're about to land," Storm said.  
  
Lyric felt the jet land. "We're here."  
  
"I know,"  
  
The door opened. Scott start to float away, Jean beside him. She moved him quickly down the metal hallway with the Professor behind her.   
  
Lyric made her way to the door. She was about to follow but was stopped by Storm.  
  
"He'll be fine,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get some rest... you all need it," the seven ex-prisoners started to slink off into the carpeted hallway. All were exgasted and were showing it.  
  
Kurt was walking on all fours and his tail was dragging on the floor. Kitty was leveating and Rogue was using her new-found power to fly while being careful with her shoulder. Jean had popped it back in her place, but she wouldn't have a proper sling untill the next day. Remy was carrying Jubilee. Lyric's feet were water and she was floating. Bobby felt stupid walking.  
  
They reached the rooms going into the rooms was a chore. Not for Kitty though. With her head hung down she phased threw the door leveating to her hed laying down, not even changing. Lyric wasn't paying attention when she reached the door, because she bumped into it. She grabbed the door knob opening it and walked in. She also went to her bed not changing. Rogue flew in and gently kicked the door shut, but it still cracked. The other two didn't notice. She went to her bed and lowered herself to it.  
  
Kurt was the first to reach their door.  
  
*BAMF*   
  
Bobby waved his hand through the small cloud of smoke that was left behind, then opened the door and forced himself to stay awake. As he walked by Kurt's bed to his own he saw Kurt curled up like a cat with his tail near his face, sound asleep. Bobby continued his jouney and flopped on his bed stomach side down.   
  
Remy walked in, holding Jubilee. He placed her in his bed and got in next to her.   
  
"Goodnight Remy,"  
  
"Goodnight," he put his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach and fell asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Dun worry there's more to come. I have one lil disclaimer for right here. The song used (I never saw blue like that) is sung by Shawn Colvin. PS-please Review 


	18. Back Home (30-31)

**Chapter Thirty**  
(lower levels)  
Jean came out of the mansion's ER where Ororo, Logan and the Professor were waiting. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but I don't know what else to do. The bone is crushed and the skin is...he may lose his leg and I.."  
  
"its alright Jean," Charles said. "You've done the best you can,"  
  
"I need to get him....Logan,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"A blood transfusion. Maybe we could, I mean maybe your blood could heal his leg,"  
  
"What makes you think it would work?"  
  
"I don't know, we need to try anything,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know you don't like Scott, but you have me now..please do it for me?" she pleded.  
  
Logan sighed. "Fine."  
  
"In here," Logan followed Jean into the ER and saw Scott laying on an exam table. A cloth was over his eyes.   
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"No, he passed out a few minutes ago from pain. Lay on the table," he did. Jean rolled his sleve. "Relax andpray this works."  
  
***   
Lyric looked up at the ceiling. She had fallen asleep eariler when they got back, but dreams of Scott brought her awake. She wanted so much to see him, to hold him and tell him how much she loved him, and everything would be alright. Her body ached to be near him. She wanted to feel his lips bressed to hers and her skin. She got out of bed.   
  
"Where are you goin'?" Lyric turned to see Rogue sitting upright in her bed.  
  
"No where. What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Its mah shoulder. Still hurts,"   
  
"Just go back to sleep,"  
  
"Where are you goin'?"  
  
"Scott's room,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause I can't see him,"  
  
She walked out of the room and down the hall. She let herself in the room. She looked around.  
  
The queen sized bed was neatly made. Moon light peered in the window. Lyric ran her hand over the green sheet on Scott's side of the bed. The fabric benethe her fingers brought back memories from the night before. She pulled the sheet down and crawled in. She buried her face in the pillow and inhaled the scent. It smelt liike him. She curled up in a ball and drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
(ER)  
Logan sat up from the table after Jean took the needle out. When he did a wave of dizzyness came over him.  
  
"Take it easy," she helped propt him up. "You'll be dizzy for a litle bit."  
  
"Will he be alright?"   
  
"Don't know yet. Head up to get some rest,"  
  
"Alright," he got up to leave.  
  
"I'll be up in a few minutes," he nodded and kept walking. Jean turned to Scott.   
  
She saw his bone was slowly starting to grow. The skin was reforming around the healed bone. His leg was almost good-as-new except for a few deep cuts. She smiled and went to clean and sew the cuts.  
  
**Chapter Thirty-One**  
~Lyric,~  
  
A voice ripped threw her dreams and her eyes shot opened.  
  
~Lyric,~ the voice again.  
  
~Jean?~  
  
~Yeah,~  
  
~Its four AM. What is it?~  
  
~You can come see Scott now,~  
  
~Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes,~  
  
~You can take your time. He's sleeping,~ Lyric didn't reply and got up. Before she left she stopped and picked up Scott's glasses from the table, then left. She walked to her room and quietly opened the door, walking in. Rogue and Kitty were sleeping. She went to the dresser and pulled out a sweater and black jeans. She took the X-suit off, folded it neatly placing it on the bed and changed. She then left the room walking down the hallway to the door leading to the lower levels.   
  
Once down there she walked the blue hallway. She was holding Scott's ruby-quartz glasses in her hands as she reaced recovery.  
  
Like all the other doors, this one had a large 'X' on it. She stuffed the glasses in her pocket as the door automaticly opened. She walked in where Jean was sitting and Scott was laying on a bed.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He had a blood tranzfusion from Logan. His blood almost healed Scott's leg. He just has some deep cuts,"  
  
"Why does he have that cloth on his eyes?"  
  
"He's sleeping. He's been like that for about an hour. He passed out from pain and then I had to give him anastasia, so he'll be out for a while," Jean started to leave.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you," Jean nodded and left.  
  
Lyric turned to Scott. He was laying on the bed with the cloth over his closed eyes. She removed it. Her eyes drifted to his leg which was wrapped up. She then looked back up at his face. He seem so peaceful, like nothing had happened. Her hand went up and brushed the hair from his face.   
  
Since she was standing, she pulled a chair next to the bed. She found his hand and placed hers in his.  
  
***  
(next day)  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The sound of the alarm joilted Kitty awake causing her to fall to the bed from her leveatating sleep.  
  
The alarm going off and Kitty falling to the bed cause Rogue to wake up.  
  
"Turn it off!"  
  
"I know that!" Kitty slammed her hand down on the SNOOZE button.  
  
"What tahm is it?"  
  
"Eight thirty,"  
  
"Why do you have that set so early?"  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose. Yesterday I set it so I could take a jog, but the whole 'kidnapped-and-almost-killed' thing came up,"  
  
"Since we and probably half the school are up, you wanna get breakfast?"  
  
"You go ahead, I'm gonna get Kurt up,"  
  
"Fine," Rogue start to get up but pain ran threw her arm. "Ah think Ah'll get a sling first."  
  
"kay,"  
  
Rogue flew out the door that was opened.  
  
Kitty phased threw the wall into the boys' room. She saw that Bobby wasn't in bed and Jubilee was in Remy's. Kurt was curled up in his bed. She smiled and sat next to him. She pulled the sheet down and he didn't budge except with a small twitch of his tail. "Thats it." she took her fingers and placed them on his tail 'petting' it. The tail twitched again and he moaned. "Wake up sleepy head." She held his shoulders and pressed agaist him.   
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding,"   
  
"Vhat are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to wake you, its time for breakfast,"  
  
"This early?"  
  
"Yeah,"   
  
"Give me your hand," she place her small hand in his three fingered hand.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
(Cafeteria)  
  
*BAMF*  
  
When they appeared in the cafeteria, they were at their normal table and Rogue was already sitting.   
  
"Vhere's Lyric?" Kurt reached for some bacon.  
  
"She's with Scott," Rogue replied.   
  
"How long has she been down there?"  
  
"Since last nahght," her eye caught Remy walking by with a try of food. "And where are you goin'?"  
  
"To give Jubilee breakfast in bed," Remy continued walking to his room and went in.   
  
Jubilee was laying in his bed with the covers up to her shoulder. Remy placed the tray on the nightstand and sat on the bed.   
  
"Jubilee," he whispered in her ear. She rolled over. "Jubilee."  
  
"Hmm?" her eyes opened and she saw Remy. "Hey." she smiled and sat up.   
  
"Hey,"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eight fourty,"  
  
"Is that for me?" she noticed the tray.  
  
"Thats so sweet," she kissed his cheek. "And why did you do this?"  
  
" 'Cause. After last night I thought you could use something special,"  
  
"Do you forgive her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lyric,"  
  
"I don't know. You could've died. Do you forgive her?"  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't really her. Rogue saved me. And Scott save Lyric,"  
  
***  
(cafeteria)  
It had been twenty minutes and Lyric still hadn't come up.  
  
"Kurt, maybe you should bring her something to eat," Kitty told him.  
  
"Vhat should I bring?"   
  
"Maybe a doguhnut?"   
  
"Sure," he picked up a doughnut wrapping in a napkin.   
  
*BAMF*  
  
(lower level recovery room)  
  
*BAMF*   
  
Lyric heard Kurt appearing and smelt the sulfur.   
  
"Hey Kurt,"  
  
"How'd you know it vas me?"  
  
"Not that many people smell like sulfur,"  
  
"Oh vell, I brought you a doughnut," he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"How's he doing?" Kurt nodded to Scott's unconcusious body.  
  
"I don't know yet. He's leg is healed thats as much as I know,"  
  
"I'm sure he'll make it. Scott's a fighter,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"I'll leaf you two alone,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Lyric turned back to Scott. He looked so helpless. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She placed her fingers on his forehead.   
  
~Scott?~  
  
Nothing happed so she let go.   
  
~I really wish you were awake,~  
  
That time her thoughts entered his. When they did she felt Scott squeez her hand.  
  
"Lyric?"  
  
"Yeah. Its me,"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Recovery. Do you want your glasses?" he nodded. "Hold on." she took the glasses off the table and placed them on his face. He opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, then looked at Lyric.   
  
"Hey,"  
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"Better. How's my leg?"  
  
"Good. You had a blood transfusion...from Logan,"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Because of his healing power your leg heald. You only have some deep cuts,"  
  
"So I have part of Logan in me?"  
  
"Yup. I guess you can't hate him anymore,"  
  
"I guess not,"  
  
"You really scared me at the island,"  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just, the pain was so over whelming,"  
  
"I know..but thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving me, again,"  
  
"I'll save you no matter what," she smiled and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I missed you while you were down here,"  
  
"I missed you too," Lyric looked at her reflection in the red quartz of the glasses.   
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being able to see without glasses,"  
  
"A little,"  
  
"Your eyes are beutiful. Glassy ice blue,"  
  
"They use to be," she weakly smiled. "How's everyone else doing?"  
  
"Good. I think Jubilee and Remy forgive me,"  
  
"They should, it wasn't really you,"  
  
"If she died, I'd never be able to forgive myself,"  
  
"She didn't die,"  
  
"But she could have, it just a good thing Rogue got her powers when she did,"  
  
"Come here," she moved a bit closer and rested her head on his chest. "Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
"Promise?" she lifted her head up and looked at him  
  
"I promise," he sat up and kissed her. She then gon on the bed, laying next to him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Well folks its almost over. THe only thing left is the epilouge. Stay tuned. PS-review please. 


	19. Epilogue

·

It's finally here the epilogue. Enjoy!

** Epilogue **

~EIGHT MONTHS LATER~

Jubilee pointed her hand to the window where a ball of dust was at the corner.

"Stop that," Kitty fluttered a feather duster at Jubilee from her floating position.

"Why?"

"You don't need any stress on your stomach,"

"But I wanna help. Its my apartment,"

Remy and Jubilee were moving into a large portion of the attic which included two bed rooms, a small bathroom, kitchen and TV/Living room.

"Okay this is just impossible," Bobby sat in front of the unattached pieces of crib. Rogue giggled. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothin'," she flew over to him on her back. "Its just cute seeing you trying to do that."

"You wanna try it?"

"Sure," she got to her feet then sat next to him.

* BAMF *

Kurt appeared next to Remy who was in the main bedroom. "Vhere do you vant these boxes?"

"Just lay them here,"

"Not too bad for storage area,"

"Yeah, I think we can move in tomorrow,"

"Cool. Maybe I could kick Bobby out,"

"Yeah. You try that,"

"Just a thought," Remy didn't apply and was looking at the bed. "Vhat's wrong?" 

"Hmm? Nothing just thinking,"

"'Bout vhat?"

"How far I've come. Five years ago I was living in the streets and stealing wallets now I'm engaged and I'm gonna be a dad,"

"Long vay man,"

"I know,"

"See, that wasn't so hard," Rogue said to Bobby when she finished putting the crib together. "Try the other one." She kissed his cheek and got up.

"Kitty. You've gotta let me help," Jubilee whined. 

"Jubes, I'm not gonna let you do that,"

"It's just dusting,"

"Lee…"

"Fine, I'll help Lyric and Scott," Jubilee made her way to the small kitchen across from the window. 

"Scott hand me that paintbrush," Lyric asked him.

"Here," he handed her the brush dripping with white paint.

"Thanks," Lyric started to paint again.

"Hey looks like you guys are almost done," Jubilee mumbled.

"Yeah,"

Jubilee kept walking until she got to her and Rummy's room. "Howdy stranger."

"Hey," Remy took her hand and brought her in the room. "What do you think?"

"I like it,"

"Good. So what brings you back here?"

"No one will let me help,"

"Aww, I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. 

"It's my apartment too, and I wanna help,"

"They're just worried about you,"

"I know its just frustrating," 

"Don't vorry," Kurt popped into the conversation. "They'll let you do stuff vhen you hafe the kids."

"Yeah," Remy comforted. "Just a few more days," Jubilee grabbed her stomach. "What?"

"Nothing. One of the just kicked,"

"Jubes," Kitty called from the nursery that was across the mini hallway.

"Coming," Jubilee walked over.

"What do you think?"

"Its wonderful," she awed at the room. The walls were painted pale green. Two cribs were standing near a window. On either side of the room stood tow dressers, a changing table and on one side was a couch. The last thing her eyes noticed was a rocking chair between the two cribs. "Thank you."

"No prob,"

"Did Bobby finally get the cribs together?"

"No. He got fed up with it and went to help Kurt. Rogue finished,"

"She went to get your stuff,"

"Where are Lyric and Scott?"

"Still working on the kitchen,"

"I can't believe you guys are doing all of this for us,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just too good to be true,"

Kitty smiled. "Well it is true, so deal with it. Come on lets look at the kitchen." She took a hold of Jubilee's hand and escorted her to the kitchen. Lyric was giving the final touches on the wall.

"Look's great guys," Jubilee commented.

"Thanks," Lyric got off the step stool.

"You guys can probably move in when the paint dries," Scott stated.

"Hey guys," Bobby came by the kitchen with boxes in hand. "Where do you want these?"

"What are they?" Jubilee asked.

"Some of Remy's junk,"

"Put it in the bedroom," Bobby continued walking back and Remy pasted him going to the kitchen.

"Looks good," Remy observed the kitchen. 

"Where do you want this Jubes?" Rogue was floating holding boxes too.

"Is it my stuff?"

"Yeah,"

"My room," Rogue went on the returned to the kitchen. 

"Wow, you guys did a number on this place,"

"Thanks,"

* BAMF *

"This is the last box, its from your box Jubilee," 

"What's in it?" Jubilee looked at the box Kurt was holding.

"I don't know.It vas in the back of you closet,"

"Well open it," they both knelled along with the group. Kurt peeled the tape away. "Oh…" in the box was pictures of her and Remy.

"What are all those doing in there?" Remy asked.

"I, I put them away after I saw Sarah kiss you. I guess I forgot,"

There was a long pause. 

"We've looked at these rooms long enough," Bobby said. "Wanna watch TV?" everyone agreed.

"Remy help me up," Remy took Jubilee's arm guiding up. They walked to the room. 

Jubilee got the recliner with Remy sitting next to her on the floor. Bobby and Rogue were on the couch on the far end. Kurt was sitting in the middle with Kitty on his lap. Finally on the other side from Rogue, Scott sat along with Lyric whose head was on his chest. Bobby flicked the TV on. When he did Jubilee felt a sharp pain and almost fell forward. Remy jumped up.

"What is it?"

"What do you think?" she almost yelled.

"We've got to get her down stairs,"

"I'll get a hold of Jean," Lyric said.

"How can we get her down there? She can't walk," Remy was now panicked. 

"Calm down," Lyric told him. "I got a hold of Jean. She's down in the infirmary."

"How can we get her down?" Remy asked again.

"I can get her down," Kurt offered. 

"Okay," Jubilee stood up, going towards him. 

"No, I'll come to you," Kurt walked over to her taking her hand

*BAMF *

Remy dashed to the steps running down. The others followed but walked. Remy raced to Jubilee holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay," she snapped.

"Its gonna be okay,"

"Oh, what do you know?" Jean came in the room.

"How are you feeling Jubilee?"

"Horrible,"

"Okay, well lets get you to the car,"

"The car?" Jubilee and Remy said simultaneously.

"You can't have the babies here,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not qualified. And I don't have the right equipment. It's only to Westchester Hospital. 

"Fine," she huffed getting up and following Jean. "Remy after this we are never having sex again.

"Huh?"

"Lets just get her to the car. You guys can met us there," by that time the others were gathering around. Jean, Remy and Jubilee got to the car. 

"Are we going?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Scott said. "Bobby, you, Rogue, Kurt and Kitty take the jeep."

"Alright," Kurt said. "But vhat about you and Lyric?"

"We get the 'cycle," the four climbed in the jeep.

"Vait, who's drifing?"

"Ah am," Rogue was already in the drivers seat. 

Scott got on his bike and Lyric on the back. She slipped her arms around his waist.

"Like our first date," she rested her chin on his shoulder. The engine started. 

"Yeah," he took off behind the jeep.

***

(hospital seven hours later)

"Here's your daughter, Mr. LeBeau," the doctor handed him the baby girl. "She, uh, she has your eyes." Remy looked down at the baby's red eyes.

"She's beautiful," Remy sat in a chair next to Jubilee who was holding their son Hunter. 

"Hi Delia," he whispered. "I'm your dad." He laughed a little. "I'm a dad."

"Why don't you go show the others?"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't wanna leave you,"

"I'll be fine. I need to rest,"

"Okay," Jubilee handed Hunter over to Remy. "I'll be back."

"I know," 

The nurse opened the door for him.

(Waiting room)

"How long have they been in there?" Kitty asked.

Lyric checked her watch. "About seven hours."

"That long?"

"Calm down Kitty," Kurt got up. "Are you gonna be like this vhen ve hafe kids?" she smiled at him.

"You think about that?"

"Sometimes," he grinned. 

"I could never go threw child labor," Lyric said. 

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Too much pain," 

"Well at least you two can have kids," Rogue mumbled.

"Someday Marie," Bobby brushed a white strand away from her face.

"Hey, here comes Remy," Kitty stood up with the others.

"They're adorable," 

"Can Ah hold one?" Rogue asked. 

"Sure," he handed her the dark-haired baby with blue eyes. "That's Hunter and this one's Delia."

"They're beautiful," Lyric acknowledged.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "She looks just like you."

"Yeah, she does,"

"Hunner looks lahke Jubilee,"

"Look, I've gotta get them back to the nurse," 

"Can we visit Jubilee?" Kitty asked.

"Sure, but just you first, she's resting,"

"Okay, I'll take Delia back," she took the little girl from Lyric and started to walk with Remy. "How does it feel to be a dad?"

"I don't know really how to describe it. It's kinda weird. I mean, _I_ helped create these two lives. And I would give my life to them,"

"Wow. I can't wait to be a parent,"

"Want one of ours?"

"Very funny," Remy opened the door while balancing Hunter. "Is she awake?"

"I don't know," they walked in and placed the babies in the small plastic cribs.

"Do they have names Mr. LeBeau?"

"Yes. The boys is Hunter," the nurse jotted the name down on a label. "And the girl is Delia-Lee." She did the same and stuck the labels on the cribs.

"They'll be in the nursery,"

"Thank you," they nurse left with the twins.

"Where is she taking them?" Jubilee had woken up and noticed her children being taken away.

"Just to the nursery," Remy went to her side. "Kitty's here to see you."

"I can see,"

"Hey," Kitty approached the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, in fact I think I'll run the two mile relay. Remy hand me my shoes. I'm feeling okay,"

"When can you come home?"

"Tomorrow,"

"That's great, hey, I'm gonna leave you two alone,"

"Tell the others 'hey',"

"Sure," Kitty walked threw the door.


	20. The Wedding

This is finally it people

This is finally it people. The final 'chapter' Actually an extend epilogue. So enjoy and please, please, please, please Read and Review. Thanks! 

_~THREE MONTHS LATER~_

_ _

Jubilee stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. Her white wedding dress came down to the floor. She ran her fingers over the sequent flowers that ran across the stomach portion. 

"Hey," Jubilee turned to see Kitty standing in the doorway.

"Hey,"

"You look outstanding,"

"Thanks Kit,"

"You're not fooling anyone by wearing white,"

"Very funny. Where are the kids?"

"Ororo has them,"

"Okay,"

"You ready?"

"Yeah," 

"I'll send Bobby in,"

"Thanks," 

Kitty departed and Jubilee placed the veil in her dark hair. 

"Knock, knock," Bobby walked in.

"Hey,"

"You ready?"

"Yup," she walked to him. "Bobby, thank you, for giving me away."

"Are you kidding? How else am I ever gonna get rid of you,"

"Smart a-"

"Ah, ah," he covered her mouth. "You're in a church."

"Come on," they left the small room. Jubilee looked at the carpet in front of her. Her and Bobby started down the red path. It phased her as she ended up with Remy. 

"We are gathered here today to join Remy LeBeau and Jubilation Lee in marriage. Do you Remy take Jubilation to be your wife, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse until death do you part?"

"I do," Remy replied. 

"And do you Jubilation take Remy to be your husband, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse until death do you part?"

"I do,"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," 

Remy and Jubilee smiled as everyone stood up to cheer. Then hand in hand they walked down the aisle, finally a family.

***

(Reception) 

_~ "You've got a way with me, somehow you got me to believe, in everything that I could be, I've gotta say you really got away,"~_ the song played in the background as Scott and Lyric danced. 

"I was thinking," Lyric started.

"What?"

"This has been the best year of my life,"

"Oh really?"

~ "You got a way it seems. You gave me faith to find my dreams. You'll never know just what that means. Can't you see you got a way with me? It's in the way you want me. It's in the way you hold me. The way you show me just what love is made of, its in the way we make love,"~

_ _

__"Yes really. I found you didn't I?"

"Yeah and I found you,"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me,"

_ _

~ "You've got a way with words. You kept me smiling even when it hurts. There's no way to measure what your look is worth. I can't believe the way you get threw to me. It's in the way you want me. It's in the way you hold me. The way you show me just what love's made of, its in the way we make love,"~

"I love you Scott,"

"I love you too," he leaned in close to her and kissed her.

~ "Oh how I adore you like no one before you. I love you just the way you are,"~

_ _

__"Scott," Lyric said after pulling away.

"Yeah?"

~ "Its in the way you want me. It's in the way you hold me. The way you show me just what love is made of, it's in the way we make love. Oh its just the way you are,"~

_ _

__"Thank you for finding me,"

"Thank you for being lost,"

THE END

CAST

vLyric Parker _'ECHO'_- LeeLee Sobieskie

vScott Summers '_CYCLOPS'_- James Marsden

vJubilation Lee _'JUBILEE'_- Sarah Michelle Gellar

vRemy LeBeau '_GAMBIT'_- Chad Donella

vMarie Powell '_ROGUE_'- Anna Paquin

vRobert 'Bobby' Drake '_ICEMAN_'- Shawn Ashmore

vKatherine 'Kitty' Pryde '_SHAWDOWCAT'_- Ashley Johnson

vKurt Wagner '_NIGHTCRAWLER_'- Christopher Ralph

vJean Grey- Famke Janssen 

vLogan '_WOLVERINE_'- Hugh Jackman

vJohn Allerdyce '_PRYO_'- Alex Burton

vRaven Darkholm '_MYSTIQUE_'- Rebecca Romijn-Stamos

vMortimer Toynbee '_TOAD_'- Ray Park

vOroro Munroe '_STORM_'- Halle Berry

vSierra- Tara Reid

vSarah-Hoku

vSelena- Kate Winslet

vYoung Scott Summers- Haley Joel Osment

vYoung Alex Summers- Justin Lipnicki

vNurse-Lori Petty


End file.
